


A DREAM OF FREEDOM LOST

by ulyferal



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-06
Updated: 2007-03-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulyferal/pseuds/ulyferal
Summary: He held onto his freedom for as long as he could but his biology defeated him in the end but the lose of his freedom also gave him a mate for life.





	1. Chapter 1: The Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Dr. Mewser was extremely worried about his patient. He had been this kat’s physician for five years and as each year passed his fears grew. Not being able to convince his patient to change his habits, he finally decided to seek the help of others.

 

Dr. Mewser went to see Dr. Abby Sinian at the Natural History Museum. Her knowledge could help him make his solution a reality that could help his patient and others like him.

 

“Thank you for taking the time to see me, Dr. Sinian” He said as he took a seat in her comfortable, specious office surrounded by the tools of her trade.

 

“You’re welcome, Dr. Mewser, though I’m uncertain how I can be of assistance to you. Our fields aren’t the same after all.” She smiled warmly handing him a cup of tea and sitting down next to him.

 

“That may be true, doctor but it’s your knowledge of a certain species that I need. I have a patient who firmly believes he can handle his problem but unfortunately, my instruments that I use to monitor him, tell me that he isn’t handling it at all and the city is in real danger because of it.” He said grimly.

 

“Well, that certainly sounds ominous. Please explain!” Dr. Sinian urged, her brow knitted in concern.

 

“My patient is a Sabren. As you know the Sabren race must have sexual intercourse on a regular and consistent basis to drain energy. When a Sabren succeeds in finding their perfect biological mate the energy drain is much stronger and keeps the Sabren safe. The temporary liaisons an unmated Sabren has most of his adult life only drains a small amount of energy. Until they find a mate their energy levels can gradually rise year after year till they reach dangerous levels. Some simply explode once the level gets too high and take out anything that’s near them as well. There are various reports of this happening sporadically all over the city, quickly explained away as a natural disaster or having been caused by an Omega attack. But when you investigate the matter more closely you find the real truth. Obviously, the city council doesn’t want the katizens of Megakat City to be aware of the danger from a small number of its katizens that are walking bombs.” He finished soberly.

 

“I’ve heard about this problem before and no one has been able to come up with a viable solution.” She said sadly.

 

“I think I might have the solution but not the abilities to carry it out.” Dr. Mewser leaned forward urgently. “The problem for the Sabren is the inability to find a mate quickly and the additional difficulty of being a truly hermaphrodite species. It doesn’t help that power dumping can only be accomplished with a male not female partner. They must mate with multiple partners until they hit upon the right one. For some that’s not a problem they like the variety but for ones like my patient this method is distasteful. They can’t abide casual sex. We need to find a way that they can detect the right mate without this endless sleeping around or trying to ignore the problem that leads to even more dangerous complications like blowing up. I was hoping you might know someone who could maybe invent some kind of device that could do this? I’m asking you because you have the knowledge here in your books to help the inventor understand what’s needed.”

 

“What a wonderful solution and I’m surprised no one thought of it before. You are quite right. If it is at all possible, it should finally end this threat to the city and give the Sabren peace of mind at last.” She said excitedly. “I know a brilliant inventor, Professor Hackle, if anyone could figure out something that will work it would be him. I’ll contact him immediately and see what we can do. I’ll keep you informed.” She told him as they rose from their seats.

 

“Thank you! I hope he can do it and do it quickly. I don’t know how much time my patient really has before he loses control and destroys half the city.” He said then added when he saw her look of shock, “Yes, he’s that dangerous and powerful. I’ll be awaiting your call.” Dr. Mewser said tightly but with some relief that there might be a chance to save a species and a city.

 

He left the museum with a lighter heart. Now all he could do was wait and keep an eye on his patient, hoping there was enough time to save his life.

 

Dr. Sinian did as promised and contacted Professor Hackle quickly. Laying out the problem, he promised to work on it immediately with her assistance. Over the next few weeks, other projects were set aside as the two scientists labored to come up with a device to allow the Sabren to detect their mate.

 

Finally, four weeks later, a prototype was made. Dr. Sinian called Dr. Mewser and Deputy Mayor Briggs, whom she had briefed about the problem, to come and see the device.

 

After introductions were made, Professor Hackle briefed them on how the device would work, “The principle behind this device is very simple. It identifies the specific Sabren’s energy signature then it searches out a compatible biological energy signature of a male kat. Sort of like the sonar of a bat. It will give off a loud tonal alarm when a match is found. The Sabren wears this as a medallion around their neck.” He explained proudly.

 

“Certainly sounds simple enough.” Deputy Mayor Briggs commented as she examined the seemingly innocuous necklace and medallion.

 

“I’ve also thought of something else that could significantly improve the Sabren’s image with the katizens of this city. Because of the amount of energy they produce, during the initial first mating the Sabren will dump a significant amount of power that is released harmlessly into the air or ground through their new mate. I propose we harness that energy. I’ve been able to extrapolate that the amount of energy expelled by a single Sabren’s initial mating could supply at least a month’s worth of free electricity for the city’s use. I don’t think it will take much to convert a room that allows privacy for the mating while capturing the expelled energy. Such a solution will benefit all katkind.” Professor Hackle smiled at the gaping expressions that greeted his announcement.

 

“That would be fantastic and definitely go a long way to gain acceptance of the Sabren as a useful member of society and help them come out of hiding and find mates more easily.” Briggs said pleased with the pair’s work.

 

“Let me work up a press release for this and see if we can convince some Sabrens to give it a try.” She said thoughtfully. “How long do you think it will take to build or alter a special room at the power plant, Professor?”

 

“I couldn’t say, Ms. Briggs. I could use some help and of course I will need your backing to allow the alterations to be done. I could get it done quickly if I had Razor’s help. That young kat is a brilliant inventor in his own right and with his help we could probably get it done in days.” Professor Hackle said thinking of all the things needed to complete such a project.

 

“You’ll get everything you need Professor and I’ll contact Razor about needing his help. Just give me a few days to get things arranged.” Briggs said already planning what she needed to tell the Mayor to get the ball rolling.

 

“That will be fine, Ms. Briggs. I will use the time to design what will be needed.” Hackle agreed.

 

“Thanks to all of you for your hard work and that was a wonderful solution you came up with Dr. Mewser.” Briggs told everyone warmly as she got ready to leave.

 

“Thank you Ms. Briggs. Umm, could I speak to you privately about a very serious matter that started this in the first place?” Dr. Mewser asked her nervously.

 

“Certainly! Where would you like to go to talk?” She asked eyeing him in concern.

 

“Uhh, Your car would probably a safe bet. I can’t risk anyone overhearing us right now.” Dr. Mewser said leading the way outside.

 

Surprised, Briggs followed him out to her car. Unlocking it, she climbed in and waited for him to get in.

 

“I’m sorry to seem soo cloak and dagger, Ms. Briggs but the kat I need to speak to you about is well known and is in grave danger.” He said uncomfortably. “You see, I’ve been his physician for the past five years. No one else is aware that he is a Sabren and he wants to keep it that way. I’m actually breaking a confidence by revealing who he is. If the danger wasn’t so imminent I’d just keep my mouth shut and wait for the device to help but he is running out of time and is horribly stubborn. He hasn’t taken even a temporary partner for some months. His power levels are so high he could lay waste to half the city.” He said gravely.

 

Briggs gasped and stared at him in shock.

 

“So you see, I have to break my word to protect soo many others. Please understand he isn’t deliberately endangering the city, it’s just he isn’t able to just lay with any male. It’s demeaning and upsets him a great deal because its so shallow an act. I suspect there is a much deeper reason but he’s never told me what that is. He might not wear the device even if it does work because of that hidden reason so you may have to order him to wear it. I fear his strong will soon fail him and he will die spectacularly.” Mewser said heavily.

 

“Why would he listen to me? Do I know him?” Briggs asked confused.

 

“Oh yes, unfortunately, you know him only too well. It’s Commander Feral, Ms. Briggs.” Mewser said wincing at Briggs shout of surprise.

 

“Commander Feral is a Sabren?” She said in shock.

 

He nodded solemnly. She turned and stared out her front windshield. Things had just become really complicated.

 

Sighing, well there was nothing for it, she turned back to the doctor, “Alright I’ll speak to him but only after everything is in place. It will be easier to get his cooperation after the device has been announced and we have some Sabrens using it.”

 

“I understand, Ms. Briggs. I only hope there is enough time left to get everything done and still find a mate for the Commander.” Mewser said worriedly.

 

“We’ll get it done as fast as we can and hope its quick enough doctor. Don’t lose hope! You’re right Feral is a very strong willed kat. If anyone can hold out he can.” Briggs said and praying that it would be so. She said goodbye to Dr. Mewser as he got out of her vehicle. She hurried to city hall. She had a lot of work to do.

 

Over the next few weeks, Project Sabren was launched. With Razor’s help, Professor Hackle and the power plant crew got the energy capture room, as it would be called, completed and operational. It took a little time to convince the Sabren’s to come out of hiding but once they did the devices proved themselves fairly quickly. As more and more Sabren’s found mates and the city began to benefit from the surfeit of electricity created, the Sabren finally found a niche in the kat world and acceptance.

 

During this time of success, Commander Feral found himself under attack. Ms. Briggs with the backing of Mayor Manx threatened dire consequences if Feral did not wear the device. Grumbling with anger that his secret was known and making it clear that he was wearing the device under duress, Feral wore the necklace under his shirt.


	2. Chapter 2: Freedom Lost

It wasn’t until an altercation with yet another Omega, that Feral finally connected with his mate.

 

Dr. Viper stole from Bio Chemical Labs yet again but wasn’t as good at slipping out unnoticed this time because the sewer lids had been sealed. As he was trying to escape, the SWAT Kats and the enforcers battled his plantimals and finally netted the lizard. As the SWAT Kats prepared to leave the scene after retrieving their netting, Feral walked up to them to dress them down for trashing several vehicles and losing the chemicals Viper had stolen.

 

Callie saw the purposeful stride of the Commander and guessed his destination. She moved to intercept him and got to the SWAT Kats the same time as he did. But before any words could be spoken Feral’s medallion went off.

 

Everyone stood there in shock. Feral finally reached into his shirt and drew forth the necklace. It was sounding off but it was difficult to determine which of the SWAT Kats it was identifying.

 

“One of you move back a ways so we can see who is setting it off.” Callie finally ordered. Shaking off the shock, Razor chose to be the one to move back a few feet. The device continued to yell. To be completely sure, T-Bone signaled Razor to change places with him. The device immediately shut off.

 

“Aw, no way I’m mating him!” T-Bone blurted in outrage as he returned to stand near his partner and the device once more sounded off.

 

Feral reached up and shut it off violently just as upset.

 

“You think I’m jumping for joy here, SWAT Kat?!” Feral snarled reddening in rising fury. “The thought of being intimate with you is disgusting!”

 

“It doesn’t matter what you want!” Callie suddenly shouted startling them to silence. “Look at you...”pointing at Feral, “You’re glowing with anger and your eyes have changed!”

 

Everyone stared at Feral more closely and not without a little trepidation. His eyes were an eerie molten gold that glowed from within and his entire body was glowing softly. Even T-Bone felt a chill run down his spine seeing what Feral really was rather than the stubborn and difficult kat he’d been used to dealing with for years.

 

“You are a threat to this city, Commander!” Ms. Briggs said stiffly still shocked herself but hiding it.

 

“If that means you must mate with a SWAT Kat then that is what you will have to do. It’s obvious to all present that you are a danger that must be dealt with immediately. Despite how unhappy you both are about the situation you will now get aboard the Turbokat, as will I, and we will go straight to the power plant.” Callie ordered firmly and led the way to the jet followed reluctantly by Feral and the SWAT Kats.

 

It was a tense and unhappy flight to the power station. On their arrival, she led the way to the special facility for Sabrens. The kat in charge of the facility had been contacted by Ms. Briggs while in transit and was ready for them. He lead a furious Commander and fuming T-Bone to the special room. It was simply done. The light was dim, the bed large with fresh linens and big pillows, the floor was concrete and bare, along one wall was a standing closet, and next to it was a cleaning station with bottles of water on top of it.

 

“When you are finished, simply press this button and you will be let out until then you will be sealed in. There is water, a cleansing station and closet for your clothes. Any questions?” He asked politely trying to ignore the angry energy pouring off the pair. When both grimly shook their heads, he gestured them to enter and sealed the door after them.

 

Razor moved to the controls that monitored the amount of energy being expelled and sent into the electrical grid. As the facility manager joined him he made his concerns known.

 

“Feral is supposed to harbor tremendous energies. You might want to bring the backup stations on line and be ready to take a sudden overload so we don’t blow the system.” He warned.

 

“Alright, after all you helped invent this system. Jerry, turn on the backup systems and put them on stand by mode. I want you and Derick to stay by them in case we need to activate quickly.” The manager order two other station attendants.

 

Meanwhile inside of the chamber...

 

Feral began pacing in an almost frantic manner. T-Bone had sat down on the bed for a moment to regain some of his composure. He eyed Feral warily and with growing concern. ‘What the heck was the matter with him besides his reluctance to be with me?’ He mused. Feral’s pacing increased in speed and intensity.

 

Not certain what to do, T-Bone got up and approached the Commander. Feral ignored him, his eyes glowing more brightly and staring hard at the floor as he paced. Finally, T-Bone stepped in front of Feral who didn’t stop at all and ran him down sending them both tumbling to the hard floor. Almost sobbing with frustration and some kind of inner torment, Feral pushed away from T-Bone sharply, got to his feet and began his pacing once more.

 

Shocked and now really concerned, his anger at his situation completely forgotten, T-Bone jumped to his feet and quickly reached out to Feral yanking him to the bed. Feral struggled but T-Bone wrapped himself around him until the Commander stopped struggling. T-Bone could feel him trembling.

 

“Crud, Feral what the heck’s wrong with you besides the obvious? This is something we both have to do but you act like you’d rather die!” T-Bone said sharply trying to get Feral to focus on him.

 

“Yes! I’d rather die then be a slave!” Feral said his voice hoarse as he swallowed tears of anguish.

 

T-Bone gaped at him in shock, “Slave? What are you talking about?”

 

“What would you call being forced to have sex to survive...being forced to mate with someone who isn’t your choice for the rest of your life... to bear kits when you aren’t ready for them... knowing the first born is always another Sabren who will suffer your fate as well...how can that be anything but slavery?” His voice choked with pain and bitter sorrow. Horrified T-Bone released him but instead of getting up, Feral only turned his face away and buried it in the pillow on the bed.

 

T-Bone sat there stunned. He never dreamed Feral felt this badly about his fate. The Commander was in intense emotional pain and T-Bone was at a loss on how to help the Sabren cope with it. Gently he began to caress the now sobbing kat. The tiger tom felt sick and afraid. As he watched, Feral’s body continued to glow brighter and brighter. He realized he had to do something quickly if he didn’t want to die with Feral.

 

Taking firm action, he got up and pulled his clothes off and hung them up, naked except for his mask, he padded back to the bed and proceeded to strip Feral. The emotionally overwrought Sabren didn’t notice at first until T-Bone tried to remove his shirt. Trembling, he snarled , clung to his shirt and curled up into a ball.

 

Grimacing, T-Bone let Feral keep his shirt for now and began a soothing massage over the parts he could reach. No matter how badly he wanted to hurry things along, he knew he had to take his time. One thing he noticed right away was the energy Feral was spilling made his own body hot and hard. It sent tingly erotic sensations from head to toe. At least he didn’t have to try and get aroused. Now he only had to get Feral to join him.

 

As he massaged the curled body he slipped his now rock hard cock under the tight buttocks to rub the clitoris just beyond the rectum and behind Feral’s ballsack. After some minutes of that, Feral became very slick and he shuddered and moaned but not in pain.

 

Feral tried to ignore what T-Bone was doing but it had been months since he’d had sex and it was a losing battle. Encouraged, T-Bone continued the slow thrusting motion gradually increasing as Feral’s moans of pleasure filled the room and the big Sabren began moving back against him.

 

Not able to hold off any longer, T-Bone guided his stiff shaft into Feral’s hot channel and began a rapid, hard thrusting. Feral cried out and rolled to his paws and knees. Staying firmly seated T-Bone followed him up. Using the new angle the tiger tom grabbed Feral’s ruff in his teeth and held the big kats hips as he set a punishing pace. Feral pushed back with every one of T-Bone’s thrusts and growled and howled frantically.

 

As he rose to orgasm, the intensity was actually painful. Too much energy was built up causing a strong rush through his body that hurt. He dug his claws into the bed as he came with a harsh scream, power roaring through him in an unstoppable wave. Nearly agonizing pleasure and pain poured through him and he kept screaming. T-Bone released Feral’s neck and screamed as well as the raging energy spread from Feral to him in a torrent.

 

It was minutes not seconds before the wave of energy eased off and both kats collapsed to the bed heaving frantically for air. Feral whimpered, his body stinging him with bursts of residual energy and beginning heat. He gave a moan of distress as he realized the overburdening energy wave had initiated his heat cycle. He rolled to his side taking T-Bone with him.

 

With a sob of defeat, unable to fight his hormones, his inner muscles clamped down on T-Bone’s cock. The tiger tom gasped at the pressure and the return of lust by more energy spikes from Feral. Trembling he began a slow thrusting motion as they lay on their sides. With tears instead of pleasure, the big Sabren surrendered to T-Bone’s possession of his body.

 

T-Bone swallowed. His body was performing but his mind and heart was upset by Feral’s display of anguish. It almost felt like rape as unwilling as Feral was toward their coupling. He wished more than anything that it was over already. He’d never been so miserable having sex before.

 

A scream from Feral warned him that a tidal wave of energy was about to hit again. He cried out and grit his teeth as he came pouring his seed into Feral and shuddering from the feeling of intense near painful tingling like ants crawling over his body as the power rushed through him.

 

Outside the chamber...

 

“Power input reaching critical levels. Switch to backups now!” Shouted the facility manager as the instruments indicated a massive wave of energy hitting the circuits. “Good lord will you look at the amount of amps?” He breathed in shock.

 

“Yeah! Well I did say it could be bad. Watch it! That backup has reached its limit. Start the next one!” Razor warned quickly as the technicians scrambled to get the next backups to full service to handle the tremendous surge.

 

Finally, moments later the surge ended. The turbines whined as they took the surge to the storage batteries outside.

 

“We can’t relax yet. The next surge could be just as strong.” Razor said tensely as he continued to watch the monitors anxiously.

 

“Will the generators be able to keep up, Razor?” Callie asked nervously.

 

“It should Ms. Briggs. We’ll stay on top of it. I just hope T-Bone is okay. I don’t know how a kat can stand that much energy pouring through his body.” Razor said worried for his partner.

 

“I don’t know Razor. I hope they both get through this alright.” Callie sighed as she stared at the sealed door.

 

“Be alert, another surge coming!” the manager said quickly. Only one of the backups was necessary when the surge subsided minutes later. “Well that one wasn’t as bad. They should continue to decrease from now on.” He said more calmly.

 

“I’ll just stay a while longer to be sure.” Razor said quietly. The manager just nodded. Callie took a seat and waited with them.


	3. Chapter 3: The Bonding

Inside the chamber...

 

They lay exhausted and breathing hard. T-Bone had disengaged from Feral to get some much needed rest.

 

Feral lay inert and unresponsive when T-Bone gently caressed the distressed tom a little while later. Sighing, he was at a loss at what to do now. His sense of smell told him this wasn’t over yet as did Feral’s still faintly glowing body and he dearly wished it was for Feral’s sake.

 

He shook his head at that thought. He couldn’t believe how quickly he had changed his feelings about the annoying Chief Enforcer. To have kept that much pain and grief so bottled up inside it was no wonder the Commander always seemed so tense and unhappy. It just wasn’t healthy and Feral was now emotionally sick from its forced outpouring.

 

Sighing again, T-Bone began a soothing massage. He gently pushed the Sabren onto his belly and started rubbing and digging into taut muscles to loosen them. There was no response but he persevered.

 

By the time T-Bone had reached Feral’s buttocks, the big tom shuddered and sighed.

 

“How are you doing big guy?” T-Bone asked quietly working his way down one of the powerful legs.

 

Feral turned his head a little to see the tiger tom, “Why are you doing this?”

 

“Because you are too tense and uncomfortable and I had nothing better to do.” T-Bone said simply.

 

Feral blinked then turned back forward again unable to come up with a response.

 

“Just relax and let me finish your back then I’ll have you roll over and I’ll do your front.” T-Bone told him. “Would you like some water before I continue.”

 

“Yes, please!” He answered softly.

 

T-Bone padded across the room to the cleansing station and grabbed two bottles and paused to get a washcloth wet with warm water.

 

Returning to the bed, he gently washed Feral’s face to the big tom’s surprise then handed him a bottle of water. T-Bone drank his quickly and returned to his massage. Feral sipped his water while T-Bone gently worked on him.

 

Some minutes later he gently pushed at Feral to roll over. The Commander did so and stared at the ceiling, his distress still visible on his face.

 

“Hey, I’m sorry this is soo hard for you, Commander. You really should have talked to someone before it got to be so overwhelming.” T-Bone said trying to be casual and get Feral to open up more.

 

“No one I trust enough to speak to.” Feral said flatly.

 

“So you held it in and its now tearing you to ribbons. It shouldn’t but it does bother me a lot to see you in this kind of pain and know there is nothing I can really do for you.” T-Bone said honestly as he began massaging one of Feral’s feet.

 

“Why should you care at all? You’ve always hated me!” Feral hissed still staring at the ceiling.

 

“Look!” T-Bone said stopping the massage and leaning over Feral so the tom had to look at him. “At this moment, I’m not your enemy. I’m your mate. As much as we both may hate that idea it’s nonetheless true. I’ve been forced to accept it so I have to care about how you feel and try to do my best to help you.” Finished, T-Bone lowered himself back at the big tom’s feet once more and began to massage again.

 

Feral just lay there stunned at T-Bone’s declaration. He never really knew T-Bone that well but he did know he was a decent kat and what he had said proved it. Feral swallowed a hard lump of more emotional pain. This was why he kept himself distant from others. It hurt too damn much.

 

T-Bone worked his way up Feral’s torso avoiding his genitals for now. Feral had relaxed enough to be nearly asleep by the time the tabby had reached his chest. After doing each arm and each finger, he began a slow seduction. First by pinching each nipple gently and rolling them between his fingers. Feral sighed and twitched.

 

Next, he lowered his face to the Sabren’s and licked his facial fur causing him to shiver and crack a sleepy eye open to stare at T-Bone. Grinning wickedly, T-Bone continued his grooming of Feral’s face then moved slowly back down the dark brown body, licking a path toward a hard nipple. Flicking his tongue against it made the big tom moan.

 

Moving further down the Commander’s body, the tabby began laving the genitals. Feral’s groans grew louder and his hips moved restlessly. As Feral’s cock emerged and slowly hardened, T-Bone licked it like an ice cream cone while at the same time using his fingers to gently caress Feral’s clitoris.

 

Feral gasped and gripped the sheets with his paws. What T-Bone was doing was indescribably wonderful. He began to mew and plead for the torment to stop but T-Bone just grinned and continued to show the Commander just how good he was at driving a lover out of their mind.

 

As Feral got wet and slick, the tiger tom slipped his fingers into the hot channel and began to thrust slowly while still sucking and licking the huge cock. Feral’s cries increased as did his body’s energy levels. He writhed and wailed for release. 

 

Figuring he better not take a risk of getting Feral’s energy levels too high, T-Bone raised up from his delicious task, lined himself up and sank in slowly. Crying out again, Feral raised his hips to deepen T-Bone’s plunge.

 

Pleasure instead of pain washed through Feral’s body as well as an energy surge that only enhanced the purely blissful sensations.

 

Laying down on Feral, T-Bone plundered the tom’s mouth with his tongue driving the already crazy in lust Sabren over the edge. Feral clenched around T-Bone’s shaft and shouted his climax into the SWAT Kat’s mouth. T-Bone pulled his lips away and growled his own climax. Rippling waves of tingling pleasure washed through both toms for several long seconds.

 

When it finally ran its course they both collapsed and panted. T-Bone laid his head on the big tom’s chest and heard the fast drumming of his heart.

 

“That was much better!” T-Bone grunted in satisfaction.

 

“I agree! Surprisingly!” Feral said totally limp and sated.

 

“Never had a complaint yet.” Said the cocky tiger tom smirking.

 

Feral rolled his eyes at the confident tom even though it was deserved. Some of his anguish had been eased by T-Bone’s persistent efforts. He was a bit stunned by that sudden revelation.

 

‘Well idiot! That’s why he’s compatible with you!’ He chastised himself.

 

Outside the chamber....

 

“Well that one was not as strong as the first two. Looks like they are still okay despite the obvious intense start.” Razor said thoughtfully.

 

“How long do you think they’ll be in there?” Callie asked looking at her watch.

 

“I’ve seen some couples take as long as four hours, Ms. Briggs.” The facility manager said shrugging his shoulders. “There is just no telling. It takes as long as it takes.”

 

“Well, I’ve got to get back to city hall. Please let me know when they do finish.” She said.

 

“Of course, Ms. Briggs.” He nodded and returned to his instruments.

 

“I think I’ll leave as well. I’ll leave a cyclotron for T-Bone.” Razor sighed. “There’s really nothing more I can do here. Can I give you a lift to city hall, Ms Briggs?” He asked politely.

 

“That would be great, Razor, thanks.” Callie smiled and they both headed for the exit.

 

Back inside the chamber...

 

“Hmm, I feel a little hot.” Feral sighed in dismay“It seems to be taking a long time to shake my heat cycle.”

 

“It usually takes quite a few hours for females. I guess you aren’t that much different. It’s alright I can take care of it. Your energy seems to make me very hard easily.” T-Bone shrugged easily and rolled toward Feral and began to caress his body while holding him close.

 

“This feels soo weird being held by you and enjoying it.” Feral mused as he let T-Bone take liberties with him that he’d never allowed any other male to do. He found himself sinking into the kiss T-Bone pressed on him, melting into the embrace and moving his hips restlessly.

 

Smiling to himself, T-Bone awakened Feral’s buried sensuality with many erotic touches and passionate kisses. Feral began to react hotly and more urgently, pressing his body for more contact and relief from the growing ache between his legs. T-Bone could feel the big tom’s readiness and slid into the hot sheath. Feral panted and moaned frantically as he moved his hips to match T-Bone’s rhythm, demanding deeper thrusts. T-Bone obliged by pulling Feral’s legs up to his waist and changing the angle. He leaned down to trade passionate kisses as they raced toward a fast climax together.

 

‘Gods! This felt soo good.’ He groaned, writhing in his mate’s grip. His body was on fire and T-Bone was sending it higher and higher. It had never felt this way before and though it still was slavery to his mind, his master was at least very sexually accomplished and cared how he felt. He would just have to accept that his freedom was lost.

 

A tingling sensation rose from his toes to his head and his body tightened with his energy flowing through his body he felt like he was flying as he soared higher and higher until finally it burst like fireworks. He trembled and shuddered in waves of sensual pleasure and cried out again when he felt T-Bone fill him with his hot seed.

 

The next few hours went by in a blur of soaring pleasure. At the end, Feral could barely stand and felt incredibly sated. T-Bone lay on his back in languid exhaustion. He didn’t blame the SWAT Kat, if there was a choice he’d just lay here too but this wasn’t home and that’s where he’d rather be. He was hungry too.

 

“Come on you! We need to get dressed and leave this place. Besides I’m starving as well as sore. I want to take a bath.” Feral rumbled as he shook T-Bone’s shoulder. A groan greeted his efforts. Smiling in amusement, Feral climbed stiffly off the bed to the cleansing station to clean up enough to put his clothes back on. He heard T-Bone groan again as he too made his stiff way over to his side.

 

“Crud! What a workout! Don’t recall being this sore.” He groused. “I’m hungry too!” As if to make a point his stomach chose that moment to rumble.

 

“Well we aren’t going to be able to eat until you pull yourself together and dress.” Feral said unsympathically.

 

“Yeah, yeah! Don’t get your tail in a knot!” T-Bone snorted companionably as he quickly cleaned up and then dressed.

 

When they were both presentable, Feral reached for the button to signal the door to be opened. Before he could reach it, though, T-Bone caught his paw. Surprised, he looked at the SWAT Kat in confusion.

 

T-Bone said nothing as he suddenly pulled Feral toward him for a deep kiss. Not resisting, Feral leaned into it warmly. Then T-Bone released him gently and pulled back.

 

“I wanted to make sure you didn’t try to write off what just happened. We may not be what each other wanted but we no longer have a choice and I don’t want the rest of my life to be full of regrets and what ifs. This is what it is. From what I’ve learned there is no changing it. So that being said, how do you feel?” T-Bone asked seriously.

 

He stared at the SWAT Kat for a long moment trying to digest the tiger tom’s firm declaration.

 

“I still feel like a slave but for a master, I could have done worse. No matter our differences, you were able to get past them and treat me as a lover rather than a stranger. I am very grateful. I can’t ignore my feelings about my freedom being gone and how much that hurts. Give me time to accept my loss is all I ask.” He answered with heartfelt sincerity.

 

“Of course! I’m not able to understand how it is for you to feel this way but I’ll be there when you need me and help you cope and maybe you can help me understand you better. That’s the best I can offer.” T-Bone agreed quietly and hugged the Sabren.

 

Comforted, Feral returned the hug then turned to press the button. Moments later the door opened. They were met by the facility staff. The manager approached.

 

“Congratulations on your new bond!” He said warmly. “Razor went home and said he left the cyclotron for you, T-Bone. Ms. Briggs wanted to be notified when you emerged and I’ve done that already. She relayed that she wished to speak to you in the morning, Commander. Did you find the room satisfactory?” He asked politely.

 

“Yes, thank you. How much energy did you capture?” Feral asked curious.

 

Smiling broadly the manager said, “You are truly amazing, Commander. The power you generated will provide the city with enough electricity for at least two years!”

 

Feral’s eyes widened at that. T-Bone just gaped then recovered quickly and slapped Feral on the back.

 

“Wow! Now that’s doing your civic duty Commander.” He smiled proudly.

 

“Uh right!” Feral muttered still a little overwhelmed. “I want to go home now but I came here aboard the Turbokat.”

 

“No problem. Come on! The cyclotron can seat us both, though it will be a bit snug!” He smirked.

 

Feeling himself blush, Feral quickly hurried toward the door to the outside. Chuckling to himself, T-Bone followed after him.

 

Handing Feral a second helmet, T-Bone climbed aboard his cycle and felt Feral squeeze on behind him. Still smiling, he started the cycle and they were soon on their way to Feral’s apartment.


	4. Chapter 4: Alone Time

Dusk was just falling when they left the power plant. It didn’t take T-Bone long to reach Feral’s apartment building. He pulled into an alley nearby so they wouldn’t be seen.

 

Feral felt a little lost and conflicted. He wanted nothing more than to get away from T-Bone and just forget the whole unprintable afternoon but he also desperately didn’t want to be alone. It had felt so good to be held. The emotional upheaval he’d suffered at the plant was muted but not gone.

 

He didn’t realize that they had stopped until the tiger tom gently nuzzled his face. Startled he stared at T-Bone’s concerned face.

 

“Sorry!” He muttered feeling his face burn with embarrassment as he removed the helmet and prepared to climb off the cyclotron.

 

T-Bone put an arm out to stop him. Feral eyed him in confusion.

 

“You sure you don’t want me to stay?” T-Bone asked him softly, caressing a cheek with his finger. “You seem a little lost and I’m not so sure you should be alone.”

 

Feral looked away uncomfortably and swallowed hard disarmed by T-Bone’s genuine tenderness and concern for him. ‘Dammit, it felt like all his emotional controls had been stripped away.’ He couldn’t go to work like this and there was no doubt they were very solidly bonded since T-Bone was doing a very good job of sensing how he was feeling.

 

A warm arm wrapped around his waist causing him to look at T-Bone again.

 

“I think I better stay. Is there somewhere I should stash the cyclotron?” T-Bone said firmly, holding Feral close even though it had to be awkward for him to be so twisted on the bike seat.

 

Sighing, relieved to have the decision taken out of his paws, he directed T-Bone to the underground garage where his hummer was usually parked. It was presently at Enforcer Headquarters. Very soon they were parking in Feral’s spot and climbing off. Placing the helmets in their compartment, T-Bone signaled the security system to engage.

 

He wrapped an arm around Feral’s waist again and walked with him toward the elevators.

 

“Well, do you have something we can whip up to eat or should we order out?” T-Bone asked lightly as they ascended to Feral’s floor.

 

“Uh, I think we should order out. Chinese or Italian?” Feral asked distractedly.

 

“Hmm, Chinese sounds good with ribs on the side.” The tiger tom was amused by the sudden look of disgust on Feral’s face.

 

They reached his floor without encountering any of his neighbors for which he was very glad. He unlocked his apartment and T-Bone quickly slipped in past him. He followed and tirededly removed his coat and weapons harness, hanging them up. He slowly removed his tie as he walked to his bedroom to put it away and to remove his boots.

 

He returned to the living area to find T-Bone had removed his own weapons harness, gloves and had stripped to just his G-suit. The SWAT Kat had found the remote and was tuned into the news. On the screen, Ann Gora was just coming on with a late breaking story. He froze when he heard his name and T-Bones.

 

“Kats Eye News has just been informed that a new Sabren couple has supplied the city with two years worth of electricity. Mayor Manx is naturally ecstatic about this windfall and has informed me that the savings will be passed down to the katizens in the form of reduced electrical bills. This is certainly good news. Ever since the introduction of the Sabren Project, Megakat City has been enjoying the benefits of a nearly constant renewing resource.

 

The big story though is the identities of the newest Sabren couple. Even I was totally shocked by who they are. Our own Chief Enforcer Ulysses Feral is the Sabren and his new mate is none other than T-Bone of the SWAT Kats.

 

One wonders how this is going to work out considering their history of antagonism toward each other. According to Deputy Mayor Briggs, who was on hand for the bonding, it wasn’t a happy union but necessary since Commander Feral was carrying a dangerous level of energy. We here at Kats Eye News will keep you informed about this most unusual pairing. This is Ann Gora saying goodnight.”

 

Both males stared in stunned disbelief.

 

T-Bone recovered first, “Uh, I guess they had to announce it because of who we are but...Crud!...couldn’t they have waited a little longer?” He said, beginning to feel annoyed.

 

“If they had it might have had a lot of juicier tidbits we really didn’t want aired on TV. So this was probably for the best. It still makes me feel violated in some way though.” Feral said thickly unable to process this new turn of events. He stood behind the couch and rubbed his temples, eyes closed.

 

T-Bone got up quickly and went around the couch so that he could pull Feral into a tight, comforting hug.

 

Feral didn’t open his eyes but he did hug back and put his head on T-Bone’s shoulder trying to breathe and not think at all. He could feel the tom’s paws caressing his back in soothing circles. Suddenly both their stomachs growled.

 

Pulling back a little, T-Bone smiled in amusement and nudged Feral’s face up with his chin until the bigger tom raised his head and looked at him.

 

“Think we better order the food and try to get some rest. You know a hot bath might be just the thing. Why don’t I go get it started and you order the food, take some aspirin and sit for a little while we wait for it, okay?” T-Bone urged him quietly.

 

Feral blinked blankly for a moment, then nodded his agreement and headed for the phone.

 

Worried, T-Bone headed to the bathroom. He was pleased to note the tub was very large as he turned on the taps to begin filling it. He had every intention of joining Feral in the bath so was very glad it was big enough.

 

As the tub was filling he tried to get used to the fact he could sense what Feral was feeling and right now it was despair coming off him in waves. He rubbed his own temples. He wasn’t a shrink but he was the only thing Feral trusted right now and that was just weird. How had he gone from hating this kat’s guts this morning to feeling an intense need to protect and care for the obviously depressed Sabren. This bond thing between them was strong. He guessed it had to be to keep a Sabren’s mate from wandering or leaving altogether. He really needed to talk to someone about this more.

 

He sighed and shook his head. All that would have to wait. Right now they both were just plain tired. When the tub was filled, he closed the door to keep it warm and made his way back to the living room. He noted that the food had arrived and Feral was sitting with his head lying back on the cushion of the couch with his eyes closed.

 

He leaned down and gently nuzzled Feral’s face. Golden yellow eyes opened and looked sleepily up at him. “Come on big guy, let’s get our food and take it to the bathroom. We can eat and soak at the same time.” He coaxed the big kat up and moved him toward the bedroom.

 

T-Bone left Feral to undress while he went to serve up the food onto plates and poured glasses of milk. He ferried one meal into the bathroom and served Feral who was already in the tub then left for his own food. He set his dishes on the dresser while he stripped his clothes off then joined the bigger tom in the bath.

 

The hot water felt wonderful and Feral almost didn’t want to eat but the food smelled delicious and it reminded him of how hungry he was. He was already stuffing his face when T-Bone returned and climbed in with him. He froze in surprise but then shrugged and continued eating.

 

With a heartfelt sigh, T-Bone leaned his back against the tub wall and began to wolf down his food. ‘Gods was he ever hungry and the hot water felt fantastic.’ He smiled to himself at the surprise on Feral’s face when he climbed into the tub with him even though he had told the Sabren that they were taking a bath together. He really wasn’t surprised the exhausted Commander hadn’t heard him.

 

They ate companionably until every drop of food was gone and milk drunk. Setting their plates on the floor they lounged back and enjoyed the silence and warm water.

 

“Hey, Feral maybe you should come here and lay on me. You’re about to do a face dive into the water.” T-Bone warned in amusement.

 

“Hmm, should call me Ulysses since we are mates.” Feral murmured drowsily.

 

“Yeah, you’re right, Uly. We are about as close as two kats can be except for you not knowing who I am that is.” T-Bone agreed as he pulled the tired Commander around and leaned him against his chest. He began a soothing caress up and down Feral’s soft furry chest and nuzzled his neck tenderly. Feral purred in pleasure at the attention. He felt at peace for the first time today. They stayed that way until the water began to cool.

 

“Time to get out, I guess.” T-Bone sighed. He carefully pushed Feral to an upright position and encouraged him to climb out of the tub. Feral groaned reluctantly but did get out and move toward the dryers. T-Bone grunted and heaved himself out careful not to step on the dishes. He joined Feral under the dryers. As soon they were both dry T-Bone pushed Feral to the bedroom. He picked up the dishes and took them back to the kitchen. He insured the apartment was locked up and turned out all the lights.

 

When he returned to the bedroom, Feral was already burrowed under the covers and very nearly asleep. Equally tired, T-Bone turned out the light and slid under the covers behind Ulysses, spooning him and placing an arm around his waist. The pair were quickly asleep.

 

Dawn’s early light spilled over the entwined toms. Feral stirred, his bladder urging him to get up. He pushed the blankets off and then registered the arm and leg twined around him. Foggily, he remembered he was no longer alone and gently moved his mate’s limbs off him. He staggered to the bathroom to relieve himself. Cold he hurriedly climbed back under the covers and snuggled closer to his mate’s warm body. Sighing, he drifted quickly back to sleep strangely happy to be sharing his bed with someone for the first time in his life.

 

It was hours later when the two tom’s finally began to awaken. Feral groggily realized it was some three hours from the time he normally would have been at work. Shocked he attempted to get up but was prevented by a powerful arm pulling him back down.

 

“Where do you think you are going?” T-Bone rumbled.

 

“I’m late for work!” Feral snorted angrily and tried to get up again.

 

“You’re the boss and you’ve just been through a traumatic event. They can handle things for a little while. We need to spend a little more time together. Now come here and let me show you what I mean.” T-Bone growled suddenly pushing Feral flat and climbing on top of him. Before Feral could react or protest he was being kissed passionately.

 

Any protest he might have had went out the window as his body reacted to the SWAT Kat’s determined efforts to make love to him. He moaned and writhed under T-Bone’s powerful body as their tongues dueled. A hard cock was pressing into his belly with his own stiff member rubbing against it. He groaned, undulated his hips to increase the rub. T-Bone moaned at the sensation of Feral’s body fur brushing against his swollen member.

 

Growling with desire, Feral raised his legs to wrap around T-Bone’s waist in a silent demand for his mate to take him now. Accepting the invitation, the tiger tom pulled his hips back enough to free his cock and then plunged it into Feral’s female sheath. They both groaned hotly as his mate began a steady, deep thrusting. It didn’t take long for them to reach completion together. The warm rush of energy fired Feral’s orgasm and sent him flying dragging T-Bone along for the ride. A brief flash of light accompanied the orgasm but both males didn’t noticed it.

 

They lay panting, gently caressing each other and trading light kisses.

 

“How are you feeling now?” T-Bone purred warmly as he groomed his mate’s face.

 

“Wonderful. You do that soo well.” Feral purred back. “I still need to get going but thank you for the pleasant wake up call.” He kissed his mate deeply then, with regret, pushed him off and once more tried to climb out of bed but once more T-Bone stopped him.

 

“Crud, T-Bone! I may be the boss but I have to set an example. I need to get to work.” He huffed getting irritated.

 

T-Bone sat up and looked at his mate with a serious expression. “No! It’s more important that we discuss what we are going to do with our lives now. The press are going to be all over you when you get to Enforcer Headquarters and I wouldn’t be surprised if they asked how we intend to handle being mates when we are technically on opposite sides of the Enforcer fence as it were.”

 

Feral stilled as he realized T-Bone was correct. They had many things to talk about that being just one of many important matters they needed to iron out between them.

 

“Alright, let me call my office and sign out for the day.” Feral sighed in resignation then remembered something. “I also have to call Ms. Briggs. She did say I was supposed to see her this morning.”

 

“Oh yeah, that’s right she did. I need to contact Razor as well.” T-Bone nodded as he climbed out of the bed, relieved Feral had understood the importance of their needing to talk.

 

It was going to be a long day and not necessarily a pleasant one.


	5. Chapter 5: Meaningful Discussions

Surprisingly, T-Bone approached the discussion in a professional manner covering all points quickly and efficiently. Feral gained a grudging respect for his new mate besides the new feelings he was having for the cocky tiger tom.

 

By late afternoon they had covered most everything that would be an immediate problem. Any other difficulties would be addressed as they occurred.

 

First was the SWAT Kats identities. T-Bone declined to be forthcoming since it wasn’t his decision alone. Razor had to be consulted and Feral had to admit he admired his mate’s loyalty to his partner.

 

Second, how he as Chief Enforcer, would treat the SWAT Kats from now on. Unless they truly broke the law, minor infractions didn’t count nor did property damage, he would tolerate their existence as he did now with the exception that he would no longer threaten to arrest them. T-Bone understood the position he was putting his mate in by making Feral ‘sit on the fence’ between his enforcers and them. He still could not publicly sanction their existence either and T-Bone accepted that without a qualm. Further, Feral would notify his enforcers of the new rules regarding the SWAT Kats with an added proviso that his mate would be permitted free access to his person at anytime. This did not include Razor.

 

Third, living arrangements. For now they would continue to live apart with T-Bone having free access to Feral’s apartment whenever he wished. Feral would make him a key as soon as possible. T-Bone told him he would be around a lot at first because he felt Feral needed closeness right now to help him cope with his feelings of loss. He did insist that Feral seek professional help. Though reluctant, the Sabren agreed.

 

Fourth, handling the press and what to tell the Mayor and Deputy Mayor. They agreed that giving out the new arrangement between enforcers and SWAT Kats was the only thing the public needed to know. Everything else was no ones business but their own and Razor and possibly Ms. Briggs.

 

“Well that’s it for now! Let’s order lunch, I’m starved.” T-Bone said stretching, actually surprised and pleased that they were able to come to an agreement on nearly everything without any major blowups between them.

 

“Humph! You think about food a lot don’t you?” Feral grumbled but there was a teasing glint in his eye.

 

“Hey! I need to keep my strength up if I’m to keep you safe and healthy.” T-Bone smirked lecherously.

 

Feral felt his face burn at T-Bone’s obvious innuendo. He couldn’t remember ever blushing quite so much before. To save face, he got up from the couch and made a call to the local deli for lunch to be delivered.

 

T-Bone, meanwhile, turned on the TV, was pleased to find a Scaredy-Cat Cartoon on and settled in to watch. Feral went to the kitchen to get some sodas. Returning to the living room he tossed one to his mate then sat down next to him.

 

He never watched much TV so was strangely captivated by the idiotic cartoon. His eyebrows raised when he was treated to T-Bone’s loud guffaws. He found himself smiling at his mate’s merriment more than the shows wacky nonsense.

 

The show was over by the time the doorbell rang with their lunch delivery. Feral quickly paid the delivery kat and took their meal to the coffee table. A news flash was just coming on when he sat down to eat.

 

“Crud, I wonder what’s going on now?” T-Bone grumbled as he accepted a sandwich from Feral.

 

“This is Ann Gora from Kats Eye News and I’m standing in front of Enforcer Headquarters where we have been informed that Commander Feral had called in absent for the day. We had wanted to interview him about his and T-Bone’s new relationship but it seems the two are apparently spending time getting to know each other better. We’ll try again tomorrow and keep you abreast of any new developments. For those of you unfamiliar with what’s going on a quick recap is the news of Commander Feral’s true species being revealed as a Sabren who has recently mated with the SWAT Kat known as T-Bone. This is Ann Gora reporting live for Kats Eye News.”

 

“Well, tomorrow should be fun.” Feral said sarcastically.

 

“You want me to be there with you?” T-Bone asked eyeing his mate in concern. “Before you say no, remember they are going to try and interview me anyway.”

 

“Hmm, you’re right of course. I’ll contact you when they want to talk to me.” Feral sighed.

 

“Great! And speaking of contacting, I’ll get Razor to whip up a special communicator for you to use that will be a private line between us only. You done with lunch?” T-Bone asked as he downed the last of his soda..

 

“Huh?...Uh yeah, I guess so.” Feral said eyeing T-Bone questioningly as the tiger tom shut off the TV.

 

“Good, I want desert!” He growled pouncing on his mate and kissing him senseless.

 

For the next thirty minutes they made out on the couch. Feral panted with excitement at all the kissing and nipping T-Bone was doing to him. It felt soo good. Panting as well, T-Bone raised up and looked into Uly’s glowing eyes seeing intense desire there.

 

“Come on, Uly, let’s take this into the other room.” He said hotly as he dragged his mate to his feet and pulled him to the bedroom. He laid burning kisses on Ulysses face and throat as he pulled the Sabren’s clothes off and Uly did the same to him. Panting with desire, T-Bone shoved his mate sprawling to his back onto the bed and dropped down on top of him.

 

“Are you ready for me, baby?...yep!” He growled as his fingers came away dripping from Feral’s female channel. He plunged his steel hard cock into his mate. Feral cried out in fierce pleasure wrapping his legs around T-Bone’s waist to deepen his thrusts. Fast and furious they chased the fire to its peak and dropped over the edge together. A burst of light flashed in the room for just a moment before fading.

 

As he lay panting atop his mate, T-Bone blinked in surprise. “Will that always happen when you come?”

 

“I don’t know since I’ve never noticed before.” Feral drawled lazily.

 

“Hmm, I wonder if it has to do with how strong an energy drawer you are? Because I read other Sabren’s after their initial mating, don’t glow hardly at all.” T-Bone mused.

 

“I really can’t say.” Feral said wondering now if T-Bone might be right but didn’t know how it could be tested to find out.

 

“Well, let’s just do it again and see if you go off like a sunburst once more!” T-Bone grinned and started all over again to his mate’s delight.

 

After a few hours of play, they discovered Feral did indeed flash briefly on each of his releases.

 

“Well we certainly know when you’re coming!” T-Bone smirked.

 

“Ah, T-Bone that was just bad!” Feral groaned at the terrible pun.

 

T-Bone smacked his mate on the butt and climbed out of bed.

 

“Come on! I’m feeling antsy being cooped up all day. Let’s go for a run.” T-Bone said as he quickly dressed only in his G-suit.

 

“Go run?!” Feral stared at his mate from the bed in shock.

 

“Yeah, run! It will help you sleep better and clear your emotions a bit.” T-Bone coaxed.

 

Feral shook his head but got up and rummaged his dresser for some sweats and a T-shirt. He dug out his tennis shoes and sat on the bed to put them on.

 

“Gotta pair I can wear?” T-Bone asked.

 

Feral returned to the closet and found a pair for him. They both returned to the bed to put their shoes on.

 

“Know where we can go so we don’t get mobbed by the press and the curious?” T-Bone questioned as he tied his shoes.

 

Feral paused a moment to think. “Ah, well only place I can think of that we won’t be disturbed is the Enforcer track.” He said thoughtfully as he returned to tying his shoe.

 

“Huh! Well they have to get used to us being together anyway. Sure why not.” T-Bone shrugged as he followed his mate out of the apartment and down to the cyclotron. “You’ll be able to bring your hummer back as well, if you want to.”

 

“True!” Feral agreed as he put the helmet on and climbed behind T-Bone on the bike.

 

They were soon zooming through the late afternoon city traffic easily. Within minutes they arrived at Enforcer Headquarters where T-Bone parked his cyclotron beside Feral’s hummer. Many eyes followed them as they walked side by side through the huge doors for the elevator. There was no one in the car with them as they ascended to the sixth floor gym.

 

There were only a handful of kats in the gym at this hour so they walked to the track undisturbed. After doing some stretching, they began a steady ground eating lope easily keeping pace with each other. By the time they went around the track five times, more off duty enforcers filled the room. Many eyes watched the odd pair as they swept around the track together. They did ten more laps before walking two more laps to cool down. They finished and walked to a basket of clean towels, wiped down a bit and grabbed some bottled water before walking through the gym for the exit.

 

“Glad to know you keep fit Uly!” T-Bone teased his mate.

 

Feral snorted, “Glad you could keep up with me.”

 

“Hah! I could out race you but I didn’t want to. Felt nice to pace along beside you, seeing you sweat and smell your musky scent. Quite arousing!” He smirked.

 

Feral blushed again. “Wish you didn’t do that to me!” He muttered as they reached the exit door.

 

“I like how you blush for me.” T-Bone purred suddenly leaning close and giving him a quick kiss.

 

Lt Commander Steele was just walking in when he caught the SWAT Kat kissing Commander Feral. He stopped and gaped in shock. The pair ignored him and brushed on past through the open door.

 

“Now I think I’ve seen everything!” A major in the combat squadron commented still shaking his head in amazement. “Who would have thought the Commander would be seen with a SWAT Kat much less be mated to one. It’s still a shock to know the Commander isn’t the same species as us at all. Did you know he was a Sabren, Steele?” He asked the still gaping Lt Commander.

 

“Are you kidding! He kept that secret very well but this...this is just disgusting.” He blurted still taken aback.

 

“It might seem disgusting but you better be careful saying that out loud. He’s a powerful Commander, the best we’ve ever had and from what I’ve heard an extremely powerful Sabren. I wouldn’t want to get on his bad side by saying something derogatory about his mate.” The major said warningly as he left the gym leaving a pensive Steele chewing on that bit of wisdom.

 

They walked out of the building just as the evening shift was coming on which meant there were quite a few gawking enforcers around to see them leave. Feral made for his hummer and was unlocking his door when a voice called his name. T-Bone paused as well beside his cyclotron before he put on his helmet. Coming toward them was Ms. Briggs.

 

“Just a minute you two!” She hailed them again as she quickly closed the gap between them.

 

“Yes Ms. Briggs?” Feral asked coming back around his vehicle to stand near T-Bone.

 

She stopped near them and stared at the two of them for a moment.

 

“I just wanted to see if you two are getting along alright and to schedule a press conference. The press has been all over the Mayor demanding to know what’s going on. I wanted to wait until you were ready to speak to them. So how’s it going?” She asked seriously.

 

They glanced at each other for a moment then T-Bone spoke, “We’re alright Ms. Briggs. We spent the day ironing out any difficulties and we’ve already discussed what we’ll say to the press.” T-Bone said bluntly.

 

“We plan on being there together Ms. Briggs so you call me tomorrow morning and let me know when and where.” Feral added.

 

“Good! I’m really glad that you were able to talk without fighting. I’ll call the press tonight and schedule the conference for first thing tomorrow morning. I’ll see you both then.” She said smiling in relief and taking her leave of them.

 

“Well, I guess that took care of talking to Ms. Briggs. Now I need to talk to Razor. I think I’d better get that done now. If you’re hungry don’t wait up for me go ahead and eat something. I’ll get dinner with Razor. I won’t be too late. See you later, Uly.” T-Bone said pulling Feral close for another kiss before putting on his helmet and climbing aboard his bike.

 

Feral watched his mate swing out into traffic and disappear. He was surprised to be feeling a little bereft at T-Bone’s departure. He realized his mate had been right. He really didn’t want to be alone yet. Sighing, he started to walk around his hummer then stopped. If T-Bone wasn’t going to be home till later, he might as well clear some work on his desk instead of going to an empty apartment which didn’t appeal to him so he relocked his car and headed back into Enforcer Headquarters and up to his office.


	6. Chapter 6: The Mind is a Fragile Thing

T-Bone raced back toward the salvage yard and home. Signaling the secret doors to open he drove into the hangar. Shutting off the cyclotron, he climbed off and dropped his helmet onto the seat. He went to his locker to change and was soon climbing the ladder toward the garage above.

 

He found his partner closing up shop. Staying silent, he joined him and together they shut the gate and locked the doors then went up to their apartment.

 

“Didn’t know if I was going to see you at all today.” Jake said quietly as he headed for the kitchen.

 

“Oh, I intended to stop by to talk to you, I just didn’t know when that was going to be. Why don’t we order some dinner and we’ll talk, okay?” Chance asked his partner as he took the milk Jake had handed him.

 

“Alright...pizza okay?” Jake asked as he reached for the phone.

 

“Sure. Make mine with tuna topping.” Chance answered then wandered into the living room.

 

A few minutes later, Jake joined him. They sat for a moment staring at each other then Chance sighed. Jake looked so uncomfortable.

 

“It’s alright buddy, just start asking and I’ll try to answer as best I can.” Chance said quietly.

 

“Though you told me on the phone that everything had gone okay, I still got the impression that it wasn’t that simple so why don’t you to tell me what really happened.” Jake asked and settled back to listen.

 

“I thought it would be difficult to even lay with him after all we hated each other but Feral began acting strangely as soon as the doors sealed us in. I learned quickly that he didn’t care about he and I trying to mate. Hell, I didn’t even exist.” Chance said pausing a moment to gather his thoughts.

 

“What I saw in Feral’s face terrified me. I saw death. I dragged him to the bed and held him tight as he began to sob wildly babbling about losing his freedom. He considered it slavery to be bonded to a kat and from his point of view I guess he had a right to feel that way.” Chance said unhappily. Jake stared at him in shock.

 

“I tell you Jake, I felt so out of my depth and just so bad for him. Feral needed a therapist not a mate but I was all he had and I didn’t want to die. I did everything I had to to stay alive and in the process ended up bonding myself very thoroughly to him. The bond allows us to sense each other emotions. It’s unsettling especially right now when he’s soo depressed and lost. I have no choice now but to care about his well being. I’m the only thing that keeps his power from blowing out of control and make no mistake, Feral is far more powerful than any Sabren that’s come forward so far. Heck he explodes with light bright enough to blind you for just a moment when he climaxes. No other Sabren I’ve been able to get info on does that after the initial mating.” He sighed and finished his milk.

 

Before Jake could ask anything else the gate bell rang with their dinner.

 

“I’ll get it.” Chance said as he got up and hurried down the stairs and out to the gate. He was back a few minutes later setting the pizza down on the coffee table. He went to the kitchen for more milk and handed one to his partner before grabbing some pizza and sitting down again.

 

“Crud Chance I would have been terrified too. You made the only decision you could. So how have you and Feral managed since you left yesterday?” Jake asked as he took a bite of his pizza.

 

“Feral was wiped out physically and emotionally. He was soo out of it when we arrived at his apartment that I was afraid to leave him alone. I have a strong need to take care of him and that's a direct result of the bond.” Chance snorted. Then he sighed, “I guess that’s what they meant by ‘compatible’ mate. Don't get me wrong, I don’t resent having to care for him. The sex is very hot and I’m the one, so far, that initiates it. Feral never refuses me. He’s actually shy and a little inhibited and I make him blush a lot.” Chance said with a smirk.

 

“You’re kidding?!” Jake exclaimed. "I can't even picture Feral blushing!"

 

“Oh yeah! It's so endearing and I guess, though its too early to tell for sure, we seem to get along okay just talking and interacting as well. This morning we sat down and talked about what was to happen next, we didn’t blow up at each other and settled matters quite amicably. I was very surprised.” Chance said shaking his head at the memory.

 

“How does this affect us as the SWAT Kats?” Jake asked the most important question on his mind.

 

“You’ll be pleased about this...” Chance said as he explained what he and Feral had agreed to that morning. Jake looked relieved and happy.

 

“One thing though, eventually my real identity will be exposed. You can’t be intimate with someone for a long time without them guessing who you are. Sooner or later, he will figure it out. For now it’s not a priority but I want you to be okay with it being revealed if it becomes necessary so I can just tell him with your blessing and not have to wait to get it later.” Chance said seriously.

 

“I suppose you’re right and after all, he can’t arrest his own mate and he won’t hurt me because it hurts you. When the time comes and you feel you have to then you have my permission to do it. You’ll understand if I hope that isn’t for a long while yet.” Jake said resignedly.

 

“Of course, buddy. Don’t worry about it. At least we won’t have to be concerned so much about the enforcers trying to capture us.” Chance sighed.

 

“Yeah that’s good news. It will certainly make our lives much easier. So you’ll be staying with him for a while?” Jake asked grabbing another slice of pizza.

 

“Nights and weekends at least for a little while. Like I said, Feral is an emotional time bomb and I’m truly worried about his state of mind right now so I don’t feel comfortable leaving him by himself too much yet.” Chance nodded. “Oh, before I forget. Ms. Briggs is having a press conference in the morning for us so I’ll be gone for a bit.”

 

“Okay and I understand about staying with Feral though its down right weird to think of you as mated.” Jake said shaking his head. “As long as you are here in the morning to work in the garage and we still do our patrols, I don't see a real problem. Hope the press conference goes okay.”

 

“So do I and unless there’s a problem, I’ll be here. Thanks, Jake. All this is still very strange to me and will take a lot to get used to except for the sex. That is the best part about this, odd as that might be.” Chance grinned at his partner. Jake just snorted at that. More relaxed now that he understood what was going on, Jake turned on the TV and they finished their dinner in companionable silence.

 

A little later, Chance helped Jake clean up then he went up to his room to pack a few toiletries and clothes before heading back downstairs. He said good night to his friend and went on down to the hangar. He changed into a clean SWAT Kat uniform, got back on his bike and headed out toward town and Feral’s apartment.

 

While Chance was bringing his partner up to date, Feral was clearing reports that had accumulated during his absence. It kept his mind occupied and away from his emotional turmoil. He’d been able to keep his anguish at bay by trying to get to know his new mate but that wouldn’t last long. It angered him that he’d been able to be soo strong all this time until the mating stripped away all his defenses. The suppressed pain was going to shove its way forward whether he wanted it too or not.

 

He sighed as he finished the last report and put it in his out basket for his secretary in the morning. He noticed it was getting late so locked up his desk then office and went to the elevators. No one accosted him as he made his way through the massive lobby of Enforcer Headquarters for the huge doors. In minutes, he was driving through the light traffic for his apartment. He deliberately kept his mind blank focusing only on his driving.

 

T-Bone was sitting on his cyclotron against the wall in front of Feral’s parking spot. His heart leaped with relief. He couldn’t deny that T-Bone made him feel safe and warm. He feared he was in for a very bad night and hoped T-Bone’s presence would get him through it. He climbed out of his hummer, locked it and walked up to the SWAT Kat.

 

T-Bone eyed him with concern. He set the alarm on his bike, picked up a small backpack then moved to wrap an arm around Feral’s waist and deposit a gentle kiss on his cheek. He held Feral still a moment and looked into his eyes. He knew trouble was brewing. He could feel it pouring from Feral. He sighed, this was going to be a difficult night.

 

“Hey big guy, it’s going to be alright I promise. I’ll help you through your pain tonight but you really need to see someone before you fall off the deep end. I can feel your distress like hot pokers on my skin.” T-Bone said seriously as he held Feral closer to him a moment longer.

 

"I know," He whispered tightly. Feral could feel himself sliding already and understood T-Bone’s trepidation. He was afraid too. He clung to T-Bone then took a gulping breathe and pulled away so that they could get to his apartment. T-Bone let him go but stayed very close. Again they were lucky to encounter no one on their way up.

 

Feral felt himself begin to tremble, his grip on his emotions slipping fast as they reached his door. T-Bone took his keys and opened it then gently pushed him inside. The tiger tom locked the door and placed the keys on a nearby table and dropped his bag on the couch. Feral grit his teeth together as his mate helped him take his jacket and weapons harness off.

 

T-Bone removed his own armaments and harness then wrapped an arm around Feral’s waist and pulled him insistently toward the bedroom. Once there he undressed them both and made for the bathroom. He hoped a hot shower would help Ulysses survive the coming emotional storm. The next hour was not going to be fun.

 

Standing in the shower with the steaming water flowing over them, Ulysses trembled harder and the tears began to stream down his face. T-Bone held onto Uly's body from behind and stroked his chest murmuring words of comfort while Uly began pounding the wall with his fists to try and release the pain surging through him. His tears were joined by screams of rage and grief that threatened to rip him apart.

 

T-Bone held on and did his best to soothe and pour feelings of comfort into Feral’s mind. He wasn’t sure he was succeeding but he persevered since there was nothing else he could do. Ulysses’ raging emotions pounded T-Bone like knives. He didn’t know how long Uly could bear it. It was hurting T-Bone just receiving it second hand.

 

The storm finally ended just as the water started to turn cold. T-Bone turned it off and tenderly helped Uly out of the shower and into the dryers. The big tom was limp and exhausted. Once dry T-Bone guided Uly to the bed and tucked him in. Caressing Uly’s face gently, he studied the tired visage.

 

“Have you eaten at all tonight?” He asked quietly.

 

“No, I... my stomach was in knots.” Ulysses whispered his voice hoarse from the screaming.

 

“Let me see what you’ve got in the kitchen and I’ll rustle something up. You can’t sleep on an empty stomach. Rest but try not to go to sleep yet.” T-Bone said as he left for the kitchen.

 

Ulysses felt burned out and his throat was raw. He didn’t want to think what might have happened if T-Bone hadn’t been here with him. He shuddered and turned his mind quickly away from that direction and tried to keep it blank until T-Bone returned.

 

T-Bone found the makings for a tuna sandwich and some tomato soup. He also found some camomile tea adding some honey and lemon to help soothe the Sabren’s throat. Finding a tray, he loaded it up and carried it in to the bedroom.

 

“Here you go.” T-Bone said as he set the tray down then helped Uly to sit up. He placed the tray in front of him.

 

“Okay eat up and the tea should help your throat.” T-Bone encouraged as he took a seat behind Ulysses and began rubbing soothing circles on his back.

 

Sighing gratefully, Ulysses dug in surprised to find he was hungry and the tea did help. He was soon finished and T-Bone carried the tray off to the kitchen leaving it for the morning. He returned to the bed and climbed in behind Uly and wrapped his arms around him. He nuzzled the big tom’s neck and purred to coax him to sleep.

 

Early morning...Enforcer Headquarters...

 

T-Bone had left soon after they had both eaten a light breakfast. He told Uly he would be standing by for his call for the press conference. It was an hour after he’d gone to his office when Ms. Briggs called him to come to city hall at ten o’clock. He notified T-Bone then continued to get some work done before he had to leave.

 

He was still wrung out from last night and wasn’t certain he should even go to the press conference. His control was, at best, very tenuous and this could push him over the edge. But he really didn’t have a choice either. Sighing, he checked the time and saw he needed to be going. Locking up his files, he put on his coat and left his office.

 

T-Bone was already there when he arrived with his Sergeant and Lt Commander Steele. Ms. Briggs led them into the press room next door to the Mayor’s office. The room was crowded with press.

 

As soon as they were on the podium, Mayor Manx started the briefing. He reiterated what had taken place the day before and its results before allowing Feral to state what action he was taking to handle his obvious conflict of interest between the SWAT Kats and the enforcers and between T-Bone and himself. T-Bone concurred with his statement and then the floodgates opened as the press hammered them with questions.

 

They tried to answer as completely as they could and avoided answering questions that were far too personal. One reporter was making himself very obnoxious by asking those very questions and insisting they be answered. Some of the other reporters echoed him but T-Bone and Feral continued to say ‘no comment’ to them. Frustrated, the annoying reporter finally shouted.

 

“How can you legally remain the Chief Enforcer when your loyalties are going to be divided between your mate and your enforcers?”

 

Silence fell as the other reporters waited for this pertinent question to be answered. Feral had been having a hard time controlling his temper with some of the obnoxious questions being asked but this last one made him see fire and his tenuous control finally snapped. His body which had begun glowing softly suddenly burst into a blinding light. There was a gasp of fear from the watching crowd. Mayor Manx stuttered in horror and quickly ran away into his office and slammed the door.

 

T-Bone had sensed Uly’s rising temper but he was angry too so nearly missed the warning when Ulysses went beyond angry to dangerous. He stepped in front of his mate and pushed him back pressing his own body hard against the infuriated Sabren. He placed both of his paws on either side of Uly’s face and forced his mate to look at him. The big tom was trembling, his emotional state already unstable to begin with had been pushed too far and T-Bone was looking into a fire that was raging out of control.

 

Continuing to hold Uly’s face and staring into it, T-Bone shouted for everyone to clear out now. With the help of the Sergeant and Lt Commander Steele, Ms. Briggs got the press to clear the room

 

“T-Bone do you need help?” Callie asked worried for the SWAT Kats welfare.

 

“No, just go Ms. Briggs. Make sure no one comes in here.” T-Bone gritted not taking his attention off his volatile mate. He heard the door close and sagged somewhat in relief. Now all he had to do was help his mate release the energy he’d generated in his anger.

 

“Easy Uly, we’ve come so far don’t lose it now.” He pleaded with Ulysses.

 

“I...Oh God!...I can’t stand this anymore...It hurts too much...Please stop it...” Feral panted tautly his body shuddering hard more from his overloaded emotional state rather than his rising power levels.

 

T-Bone quickly pulled his mate’s pants down as fast as he could not bothering with his own. Feral fought him but was so out of his mind that T-Bone was able to overpower him and force the struggling tom to the floor. T-Bone quickly laid on top of his mate then reached down to release his rock hard cock and without waiting to see if his mate was ready plunged into him. Feral shrieked and bucked under him. Feral’s mind was immediately swamped by lust when his mate roughly took possession of his body. He surrendered himself completely letting his mate set the pace. They rushed to orgasm spurred on by the outpouring of energy Feral had gathered so quickly. The room was blotted out by a starburst of light that filled the room and poured out the windows.

 

The pair lay panting and trembling in the aftermath on the floor of the conference room. When he was able to finally push himself off his mate, T-Bone shakily stood and returned his clothes to normal. He reached down and helped Ulysses to stand. Feral swayed unsteadily. He struggled to redress the rocky Sabren. When he’d been set to rights. T-Bone looked at him critically.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked him worriedly.

 

Feral just looked at him glassy-eyed and emotionally raw. T-Bone could feel a deep despair and numbness from his mate that scared him. Uly’s power levels were back to normal but there was nothing else normal about the Chief Enforcer. He was very sick. T-Bone needed to get him help fast. The tiger tom wrapped a steadying arm around his mate’s waist and pulled him toward the Mayor’s office.

 

Ms. Briggs, Lt Commander Steele and the Mayor were in his office when T-Bone opened the door.

 

“T-Bone is he alright?” Callie asked in concern seeing the shape Feral was in.

 

“No he isn’t. Listen Ms. Briggs, Feral’s got some issues that came up during our initial mating that need to be dealt with. They’ve overwhelmed him and he needs professional help right now.” T-Bone said urgently. “I need to get him out of here without the press crawling all over him. I’m going to call Razor and have him pick us up.”

 

“Where are you taking the Commander?” Demanded Steele, angry and wondering if the SWAT Kat had something to do with the Commander’s condition.

 

“I’m taking him to Megakat Trauma Center. They should be able to help him.” T-Bone said sharply. He tapped his helmet and got Razor. He told his partner to get to city hall on the double. Razor quickly acknowledged.

 

“You’re just going to drop him there and wash your paws of him?” Steele snarled nastily.

 

“Don’t be an ass. I can’t leave him, I’m his only way to control his power and I’m also the only one who can get close enough to keep him safe from himself. I’m his mate for crud sake.” T-Bone snapped.

 

Suddenly, Feral swayed and threatened to drop to the floor. T-Bone quicky wrapped his body close to keep him on his feet. Feral dropped his head to T-Bone’s shoulder and leaned against him.

 

“I’m tired! T-Bone let me go.” Feral whispered huskily, his voice flat and distant.

 

T-Bone’s blood went cold. ‘Oh my God! It’s worse than I imagined. He wants to die.’ “Oh Uly please, its okay babe don’t worry I’ll get you help. Don’t give up on me now!” He pleaded softly caressing his mate’s back desperately trying to offer all the comfort he could.

 

Feral’s request and T-Bone’s anxious pleas shocked the others listening. They were horrified to realize T-Bone had not been exaggerating when he said Feral’s emotional state was bad and it sounded strange to hear the SWAT Kat murmur urgent words of endearment to the obviously distraught Commander.

 

Tapping his helmet again anxiously, T-Bone called, “Razor where are you?”

 

“Just arriving buddy! Need help?” Razor’s voice came quickly to his grateful ear.

 

“Yes, Mayor’s office, hurry!” T-Bone said urgently.

 

“Roger. Be right there.” Razor said.

 

“T-Bone, keep us informed of Commander Feral’s condition please.” Callie requested quietly.

 

“Yes we need to know how long he’s going to be out of commission. The press is going to have a field day with this, Callie.” Mayor Manx said in concern.

 

“Ill take care of them, Mayor. I’m more concerned with Commander Feral’s welfare right now.” Callie said angrily at the Mayor’s self-serving callousness.

 

“I’ll let you know as soon as I can.” T-Bone nodded and was relieved when Razor burst into the office. “Here give me a hand with him, Razor. He’s barely able to stand. We’re taking him to M.T.C”

 

Razor nodded looking at Feral in surprised concern as he wrapped an arm around the Commander’s waist opposite from T-Bone. They urged the Commander to walk and moved him quickly to the Turbokat on the roof. T-Bone set Feral down on the cargo floor then sat close pulling his mate into his arms and letting Uly rest his head on his chest while Razor piloted the jet to the hospital.

 

‘ It feels strange being a passenger’, T-Bone sighed to himself.


	7. Chapter 7: Meltdown

“Calling M.T.C this is the SWAT Kats with an emergency.” Razor radio the Trauma Center.

 

“Roger SWAT Kats! What is the nature of your emergency, over?!” Came the efficient voice of the on duty medic.

 

“We have a Sabren in severe emotional distress. His mate is with him. Patient is Commander Feral, over!” Razor responded.

 

“Roger, Trauma 1 acknowledges! What’s your ETA, over?” The medic said briskly.

 

“Two minutes, clear.” Razor said as he landed the Turbokat onto the hospital chopper pad.

 

As soon as he shut engines, a medical team with a gurney rushed to the rear of the jet and waited as Razor lowered the ramp. T-Bone nodded at the team as they rolled the gurney up the ramp and moved to his side.

 

“He’s suffered a major emotional meltdown and is suicidal.” T-Bone said grimly. “He’s not communicating at all.”

 

“Alright! We’ll look him over inside. Fortunately, we have a Sabren physician on duty right now and he’s been called.” The trauma doctor said calmly. He quietly directed the action to lift Feral onto the gurney and led them back through the ER doors with T-Bone and Razor trailing behind.

 

As they entered the trauma bay, they were met by a powerful looking tabby Sabren.

 

“I’m Dr. Kenton, the Sabren physician on call. We need to take Commander Feral to the secure room where we treat Sabrens. Please follow me.” He said as he led the way down a corridor to a pair of heavy reinforced doors. When the SWAT Kats went into the room, they saw it was fully equipped and much the same as an ordinary trauma bay except for having reinforced walls.

 

Razor stayed near the door and out of the way as Dr. Kenton began his examination of Feral. Other medical personnel gently stripped the Commander of his clothes and put on hospital p.j.s. While he checked Feral over, the doctor quietly asked T-Bone what had happened.

 

T-Bone briefed him on their mating, Feral’s emotional upset during it, the meltdown at home, then repeat meltdown with an energy build up and dump during the press conference.

 

“What are you feeling from him now, T-Bone?” Dr. Kenton asked gently.

 

T-Bone rolled his shoulders uncomfortably and sighed, “Numbness and despair. Nothing I do even makes a dent in it. I gotta say it’s really hurting me too.”

 

“I imagine it is. You were right to be concerned. Commander Feral is extremely depressed and obviously hasn’t accepted his bonded status well. I’m going to give him an antipsychotic drug that will pull him out of this state he’s in now so that we can address his problems with therapy. I must warn you, the drug is not well tolerated by Sabren biology and causes a short bout of intense nausea and vomiting. Unfortunately, there is no other drug that can do what we need done. You will have to comfort him through it. I’m sorry.” Dr. Denton said sympathically while he ordered the drug.

 

“I understand, doc. Just do what you have to.” T-Bone said unhappily.

 

A nurse brought the meds and Dr. Denton injected it. He grabbed a basin and handed it to T-Bone. “It works fairly quickly!” He warned.

 

T-Bone moved to stand next to Ulysses and watched as his mate’s eyes widened then the big tom lurched up and began heaving. T-Bone held the basin in front of him in time and grimly held his mate while he threw up repeatedly. It seemed to go on a long time but was only a few minutes. A nurse brought a cup of water and took the basin when Feral seemed to have stopped finally.

 

Feral was panting and looked miserable, “God’s just shoot me why don’t you!” He moaned hoarsely.

 

“I’m sorry Uly but it was the only way to snap you out of that deep funk you fell into.” T-Bone commiserated with his sick mate.

 

Feral leaned his head into T-Bone’s shoulder and muttered, “I’m sorry to be so much trouble for you.”

 

“It’s not your fault.”

 

“Seems weird!”

 

“What does?”

 

“I’ve never apologized to you for anything over the years and now I’ve said I’m sorry several times over the last forty-eight hours.” He sighed.

 

“So you have, but this is for an entirely different reason and I’m your mate so think nothing of it.” T-Bone said soothingly as he caressed Uly’s back.

 

Dr. Kenton watched and listened to the interplay between the pair and was pleased to see that a firm bonding was in place. It would make treating the Commander that much easier.

 

“Hello, Commander. I’m Dr. Kenton. Glad to see you are with us again. I want to admit you to our psych ward for little while and have a Sabren therapist have a chat with you. I understand that you’ve succeeded in keeping your freedom a very long time so mating now had to be very difficult for you. It’s really not that bad being bonded and you have been very fortunate to have an extremely caring mate even though you were antagonists before that happened. Let’s see if we can help you adjust to your new status and ease your grief a bit. Will that be okay with you?” He asked warmly.

 

Feral looked at the doctor warily but nodded agreement. T-Bone held Feral tightly and eyed the doctor questioningly.

 

“You are, of course, needed to stay by your mate, T-Bone. He’s not safe alone without you since he will become upset during the therapy sessions. I know this will be inconvenient for you and I sincerely hope your services for the city won’t be needed during this time.” The doctor answered the unasked question.

 

“Yeah, it’s a bit of a problem but Razor will do the best he can and, yeah, I hope the omegas stay quiet for a little while too, with both of us gone.” T-Bone said heavily looking at his partner with apologies.

 

“Its alright T-Bone. I’ll hold down the fort till you get back. I’ll leave now. Anything you want me to bring you two?” Razor assured his partner.

 

“No not right now, Razor, thanks. I’ll contact you if I do.” T-Bone said gratefully bidding his partner goodbye.

 

Razor slipped out and the doctor gave orders for Feral’s transfer to the psych ward. T-Bone stepped out of the way as they prepared his mate for the move. He took a moment to call Ms. Briggs to bring her up to date then followed the gurney on its journey upstairs.

 

Twenty-four hours later, T-Bone was beginning to wish he’d just let Feral die. As it was Feral’s downward spiral into madness was dragging T-Bone into that frightening world with him. Therapy had started it and it had kept gaining momentum. Uly was no longer trying to talk to the therapist and the constant melt downs were exhausting. The doctors were beginning to suspect something more was going on than just his failure to accept the bond.

 

Matters were coming to a head when Dr. Viper dropped in. Apparently, the Psychiatric Wing was home to an experimental test program for helping schizophrenia and Dr. Viper wanted the information and drugs for a project of his own.

 

His mutations caused a riot with screaming patients and medical staff running everywhere. Under cover of the chaos, Viper slipped in. T-Bone had heard the screams outside the secured room Feral was kept in and went out to investigate. He was immediately set upon by two of Viper’s horrors. He fought hard but was eventually thrown against a wall knocking him unconscious.

 

Despite his condition, Feral sensed his mate’s fear and sudden blankness through their bond. In terror, he slammed his way out of his room and out into the bedlam in the corridor. Spotting his mate on the floor, he roared in anguish and fury. Viper made the mistake of coming out of a far room at that moment attracting the attention of a Sabren on a rampage. Feral had drawn energy quickly and was using it very effectively, incinerating Viper’s creatures. Most Sabren’s do not use their energy for anything but defense when necessary but Feral was plainly out of his mind. Spotting Viper, Feral charged down the corridor firing energy bolts doing almost as much damage as the mutations.

 

Shocked at the mad look in Feral’s eyes and realizing what was bearing down on him, he tried to escape. Running down another corridor he discovered too late it was a dead end.

 

Back down the corridor they had come from T-Bone was groggily gaining consciousness. He sat up and rubbed his aching head which was also ringing from an overload of emotions from his mate. He quickly looked toward Feral’s room and saw the door blown out. He heard a shriek down the corridor and staggered to his feet and ran in that direction.

 

When he arrived, he saw Feral firing energy bursts at Viper who was barely ducking the blasts. As much as he hated that lizard, he couldn’t let Uly kill him. He raced up to his mate and wrapped himself around him. Feral snarled and started to turn his attention to this new attacker but some part of him still recognized his mate. He dropped his arms and whimpered, putting his face against T-Bone’s to be comforted.

 

“It’s alright love. I’m okay. Take it easy now.” T-Bone soothed as he kept an eye on Viper.

 

Viper stood still and watched curiously at the interplay between Feral and T-Bone. He couldn’t escape because the only way out was blocked by the pair.

 

“Don’t like it here! Take home?” Feral pleaded in a childlike voice.

 

Horrified, T-Bone stared at his mate. Feral’s eyes were filled with tears. He’d deteriorated to the point of regressing to a kitten. T-Bone choked his own eyes filling with tears of grief.

 

“Oh God! Uly please come back to me. I can’t bear this anymore.” T-Bone cried in anguish.

 

Viper spoke up cautiously. “I would venture to guesssss, SSSWAT Kat, that your SSSabren mate’ss power has turned on him warping hissss mind.”

 

T-Bone jerked his attention to Viper in shock. “What are you saying? You know what’s wrong with him?”

 

“I can guesssss.” Viper assured him. “I might be able to help him.”

 

“Why would you want to do that? You obviously want something for yourself.” Snarled T-Bone hope flaring though disturbed it was from a criminal that help was being offered.

 

“Of coursse I want ssssomething. My freedom, naturally. I help the pitiful doctorsss heal Feral and you let me go.” Viper smirked evilly.

 

“How can I trust you not to kill my mate?” T-Bone growled.

 

“You can’t! You either let me help or your mate continuesss to deteriorate into mindlessness and will have to be desstroyed due to hisss inability to control hisss energy anymore.” Viper said flatly.

 

“You vicious...alright I don’t have any choice. Just wait there while I call for help. Uly may be out of it but he’s still fast.”

 

“I’m not sssstupid, SSSWAT Kat. Jusst never knew the fool enforcer was a SSSabren.” Viper growled.

 

Grumbling, T-Bone tapped his helmet and called Razor. His partner responded quickly and after a brief conversation said he would be there right away. While he waited, the hospital staff had regained control and peace reined once more on the floor. Dr. Kenton strode down the corridor toward them. He eyed Viper warily as he came abreast of the couple still blocking the hall.

 

“How is he, T-Bone?” He asked as he examined Feral the best he could with the Sabren wrapped around his mate.

 

“It’s bad doc. Uly is like a child now. Viper there says he thinks Ulysses’ energy has warped his mind and he says he can help you find a cure for him.” T-Bone explained.

 

“Oh! We were beginning to suspect something like that but had reached no conclusion on how to address the problem.” Dr. Kenton said slowly.

 

“But I’ve ssssseen sssomething sssimilar and have an idea how to cure it but will need the use of the Bio Tech Labsss and Dr. Konway to come up with it.” Dr. Viper said.

 

“Can we trust him?” Dr. Kenton asked T-Bone uneasily.

 

“No, but for the price of his freedom, we will have to hope he honors the deal. What choice to we have?” T-Bone said grimly.

 

“You are right. His condition is deteriorating fast. Something must be done soon. How do you plan on keeping him a prisoner and getting to the labs?” Dr. Kenton asked resignedly.

 

“I’ve called Razor. He’s on the way. Viper will have to submit to being restrained and we will go to the labs in the Turbokat. Maybe you should contact Dr. Konway to forewarn him about this and what will be needed?” T-Bone suggested.

 

“You’re right. I’ll need a few things myself and a couple of my own assistants. I’ll be right back.” He said as he turned and quickly left back down the hall.


	8. Chapter 8: Viper Develops a Cure

Some twenty minutes later the odd looking group was winging its way to the Bio Tech Labs. Dr. Konway had quickly set a work space up, contacted some technicians to assist and set up a secure room for Feral with a bed.

 

When they arrived, Dr. Kenton planned on lightly sedating Feral to keep him calm and to get some rest but he resisted just like any three-year old.

 

“Don’t want!! Can’t make me!” He sulked trying to pull away when Dr. Kenton approached with the needle.

 

“It’s alright. It will make you feel better I promise. Please do it for me...hmmm?” T-Bone coaxed his mate gently nuzzling his face.

 

“Nooo...don’ like needles!!” Feral whined pitifully burying his face in his mate’s chest.

 

“I know. Nobody does but you won’t feel anything but a sting. Come on sugar!” T-Bone pleaded softly his heart tight at how far his mate’s mind had gone.

 

Dr. Konway’s face showed shock and anguish when he heard the Commander acting soo childishly. He waited anxiously for them to be done so that they could get started quickly or it would be far too late.

 

Finally Feral submitted and minutes later was sleeping peacefully. Sighing gratefully, T-Bone exhausted as well, lay down beside his mate and slept as well. Razor had been very upset to see Feral’s condition and had gotten them to the labs fast. Now he stood by keeping watch on Dr. Viper to ensure he didn’t try anything underhanded or escaped before he was done.

 

The scientists and doctor got quickly to work. For once Viper didn’t make any snide remarks but worked with the others professionally. The others grudging acknowledged that Viper was a brilliant scientist if a bit twisted. But it was the bent frame of mind that helped them come up with a cure.

 

It took some three hours but finally a weird blue colored fluid had been produced and put in a needle to be injected into Feral. The Sabren was just waking when they entered the room. T-Bone yawned and sat up as well.

 

“Is that it?” He asked anxiously.

 

“Yes. At least we hope so. Unfortunately, there is no time to test it. The Commander can’t wait any longer.” Dr. Kenton said sadly.

 

“I will warn you. It isss not going to be painlesssss. The serum will reverssse his energy and hopefully resstore it to itsss correct configuration within hiss body but it will hurt. A lot!” Viper said bluntly.

 

“Oh God! He’s suffered soo much already!” T-Bone exclaimed disheartened.

 

“No choice. It isss the only way!” Dr. Viper hissed.

 

“Damn! Well do it quickly and I’ll do my best to help him. You probably should all leave as soon as you give it. No telling how he’ll react.” T-Bone sighed and prepared to hold his mate.

 

Feral looked around in bewilderment no longer understanding what was going on. He held onto the only thing he remembered was important to him, T-Bone. He eyed the needle coming toward him fearfully and tried to pull away. T-Bone gently pulled his face toward him and nuzzled his face. Distracted, Feral didn’t feel the needle.

 

Everyone quickly left and went to the security screen that was linked to a camera in the room so that they could observe what would happen. Everyone tensed when Feral’s eyes went wide and he began screaming. He lunged from T-Bone’s arms and slammed into a wall trying to claw his way out of his torment.

 

With an anguished look on his face, T-Bone jumped to his mate and tried his best to ease his pain as much as the bond would allow but it was hurting him too and his face twisted to mirror Feral’s pain as well. Feral continued to scream and began glowing brightly. It was a race to see if the cure would take hold before the Sabren’s energy reached critical levels.

 

When it seemed Feral and T-Bone could take no more and the Commander was glowing so brightly no one could look directly into the screen it was over. Feral collapsed to the floor with T-Bone on top of him in a heap. They lay panting, Feral was whimpering from the residual stings of his restored energy flow but was soon moaning with need as his energy levels soared out of control.

 

Though still smarting from the emotional firestorm, T-Bone could feel himself harden with arousal and knew Ulysses needed to be mated right now to dump his power. Groaning, he pulled his mate’s pants down. He didn’t bother removing anything, just pulled his cock out and mounted his mate without any finesse. He was just too drained but he did nuzzle and kiss Ulysses tenderly and was relieved to see it returned and the light of reason in Uly’s golden eyes. Smiling joyfully they mated slowly and deeply until the power rolled over them in a wave of force with their orgasms. T-Bone shut his eyes against the eye-watering glare of Uly’s energy burst.

 

The viewers had looked away when they saw the pair prepare to mate except for Viper who got a perverse kick out of watching the unlikely pair though he too had to look away when Feral’s energy glared out.

 

“Well I have done my part. You will now honor the agreement and releasssse me.” Viper hissed anxious to be gone.

 

Razor wasn’t happy about this part of the deal but a bargain had been made and he never welched on a bargain.

 

“Yeah, yeah! I know Viper but I’m not letting you go here. Let’s go!” Razor snapped.

 

“Where are you taking me?” Viper demanded.

 

“Back to the swamp of course. We know you have a lab out there somewhere. No way am I letting you wander around near here so let’s go but first, give me your paws!” Razor ordered.

 

Snarling unhappily, Dr. Viper held up his paws for Razor to snap handcuffs on and a second pair was snapped around his ankles. He hissed at that but did not complain. Razor hauled him back to the Turbokat and after a quick flight, deposited the lizard in the swamps, removing the cuffs.

 

Viper wasted no time disappearing into the steamy undergrowth surrounding the swamp. Razor also wasted no time returning to the Bio Tech Labs to see how his partner and Feral were doing.

 

Back at the lab, Dr. Kenton and Dr. Konway examined Feral and were relieved to find him completely recovered. The serum had worked. Happy and very tired the pair were grateful and thanked everyone for their efforts and left for Feral’s apartment when Razor had returned to fetch them.

 

Razor was ecstatic to see Feral completely back to normal (and privately thought how weird that was considering their previous antagonistic relationship with the Chief Enforcer). His partner looked worn out but happy. He dropped them off on Feral’s apartment building roof and wished them a good night.

 

Finally alone and settled on the couch in Feral’s apartment they just sat and held each other for a long while too tired to do anything more.

 

“Do you really feel okay?” T-Bone asked quietly.

 

“Yeah, I do! I’m so sorry to have put you through all that. I felt my mind slipping away and it was frightening. I’ve never felt so helpless before and hurt so much either.” Ulysses said softly.

 

“I don’t blame you. I’d have been terrified too.” T-Bone said gently caressing Uly’s paw in his own paw. “So we’re finally okay now?”

 

“I think so. Now maybe we can finally just get to know one another and try to get a life going, a strange one, but a life of some kind.” Feral sighed and closed his eyes laying his head back on the couch.

 

“Sounds like a plan!” T-Bone agreed and leaned against his mate and closed his eyes as well.

 

Back at the Bio Tech Lab, Dr. Konway and Dr. Kenton wrote up the formula, back up documentation, lab results, and the report on Feral’s medical exam. Dr. Kenton would take it with him to store in the Psych Records for use if another case appeared. The condition would be called the ‘UF Syndrome’ after Commander Feral who was the first test case.

 

Dr. Kenton planned on writing a medical article on it, sharing the credit with Dr. Konway and though they were reluctant to, they added Dr. Viper as co-inventor. They didn’t want to incur any animosity from the insane scientist later.

 

Two days later...City Hall Press Room...

 

Finally rested, T-Bone and Feral realized they needed to inform the public that Feral wasn’t a danger so Feral called Ms. Briggs to have another press conference.

 

So here they were again facing a wall of press. The difference this time was Feral’s obviously calm demeanor.

 

Ms. Briggs explained that the pair would be in charge of this session and signaled Feral to take over.

 

“We’ve requested this press conference to clear up what had occurred at the last one. It was learned that my own energy ability had turned on itself. What this did was to gradually cause me to lose control of my emotions and, after that, my mind as well. By the time a cure was found my mind was that of a kitten. I thank the courage and determination of my mate for keeping me from harming others and giving me comfort when I needed it most at the cost of his own sanity.” Feral said quietly then turned to his mate.

 

“I thought everything was lost, until Dr. Viper offered a solution. He recognized Ulysses’ condition and, in exchange for his freedom, he volunteered to help develop a cure. It really stuck in my craw to make a deal with that creep but Ulysses was running out of time and without his mind controlling it, his power would have destroyed a good portion of that part of town. With Viper’s help, Dr. Kenton and Dr. Konway were able to make the cure. As you can see, Commander Feral is back to normal.” T-Bone said glancing warmly at his mate.

 

“Where is Dr. Viper now?” Ann Gora asked jumping ahead of her peers as usual.

 

“Razor released him back to the swamps where we know he has a lab somewhere hidden. Don’t worry! We will get him next time!” T-Bone said firmly.

 

“So everything is alright between you two now?” Ann asked studying both of them.

 

“Yes, though we have a long ways to go before we are used to each other. This is still odd after all. But now we have the time and I’m no longer so stressed about the bond.” Feral said.

 

“Do you plan to cohabitate and how does Razor feel about this?” Ann pressed on annoying her colleagues.

 

“That is personal and none of the public’s business. As for Razor, he is slowly adjusting to my mating as well. We’ll be alright! Now that is all we had to say. This conference is over. Thank you!” T-Bone said politely but firmly. He and Uly ignored any further questions and left together. On the street they parted ways with a lingering kiss. They would see each other later that evening.

 

Feral returned to his office feeling better than he had for a very long time. Being bonded had given a sense of peace.


	9. Chapter 9: Turmoil's Mistake

Two months later...

 

It hadn’t been easy but he and T-Bone had managed to settle into a more or less stable pattern of seeing each other but not living with each other. Too many problems could occur if they shared the same home so for now T-Bone made regular visits to his mate’s apartment. He was very discreet, making an effort to not allow anyone to see him coming and going. So far it had worked out well and preserved their privacy.

 

Feral’s enforcers were still a bit disgruntled about their Commander’s lenient stance on the SWAT Kats even if they understood the need for it. For their part, the SWAT Kats did their best not to rile the enforcers too much when they responded to some omegas attack. Just did the job and left, no smart remarks.

 

Razor had to admit, not having to avoid being arrested made their lives a little less stressful and when Feral did guess T-Bone’s identity it wasn’t as earth-shattering as he feared. The Commander did not try to see the hangar or visit them for any reason except for the usual repairs to enforcer vehicles and their management of the salvage yard. Feral wasn’t even very surprised to learn his mate was an ex-enforcer named Chance Furlong.

 

It just removed the last barrier in their relationship. It was a good thing since Turmoil decided to make an appearance a month after escaping from Alkatraz Prison.

 

In the air above Megakat Bay...

 

“Crud! Where did she get this many pilots together so soon after escaping jail?” T-Bone snarled as he threw the Turbokat into a violent maneuver to avoid a fleet of jets converging on them.

 

“I don’t know buddy but we are definitely out numbered. Maybe a spray of improved matchhead missiles will clear a space for us. Missiles away!” Razor shouted.

 

“Bingo!” He crowed when his shot took out five of the attackers.

 

As T-Bone lined them up to try for another cluster of fighters he caught out of the corner of his eye a formation of enforcer jets coming up from just behind them.

 

“Don’t look now buddy but the enforcers have decided to join the party.” He growled as he steadied the jet for Razor’s next shot.

 

“I see them and for once I don’t mind their company. Get above that group of fighters, T-Bone.” Razor ordered.

 

“Roger.” T-Bone said as he quickly took the Turbokat into the clouds above their target.

 

“Drop top missiles away!” Razor boomed through the mic. Seconds later the burrowing style projectiles shredded the fleet of jets below them. “Yes!”

 

“Good shooting Razor!” Came a familiar voice. “If you don’t mind we’ll give you a hand as well.” Feral said then commanded, “Squadron spread out and take out Turmoil’s fighters!” He received a quick blitz of acknowledgments as his fighter squadron picked an attacker and began to make a dent in Turmoil’s fleet.

 

“We’ll leave you to the jets then while we go for the carrier, Feral!” T-Bone said quickly as he sent the Turbokat into a steep ascent to catch the now fleeing aerial base.

 

“Roger, watch your tail, T-Bone,” Feral said quickly as he pursued his own target.

 

“Look out T-Bone, she’s got some kind of high-powered laser she’s trying to nail us with.” Razor warned as he used smaller armaments to knock down the few fighters trying to guard their fleeing ship.

 

“She won’t tag me!” T-Bone gritted as he put the jet into some sharp twists and turns avoiding the red beam.

 

They soon caught up to the flying base and as soon as they were above it’s flight line, Razor began strafing the roof machine gun turrets. By the second pass, he was able to take out the laser cannon as well. Now that they could land safely, T-Bone swooped down and landed near the tower. Opening the canopy, they jumped out and ran for the doors below the tower. Using a mini-matchhead missile Razor blasted the doors open knocking a group of Turmoil’s officers off their feet. They charged in over the fallen bodies and rushed to the command center.

 

Using their shields and a judicious spray of cement shot and tarpedoes they nearly managed to incapacitate Turmoil’s troops but a well-placed last defense group shot a electrified net over the pair before they could react, shocking them into unconsciousness.

 

Turmoil came down from her tower and stalked angrily over to the helpless SWAT Kats.

 

“Now I have you both at last.” She hissed and kicked T-Bone’s limp body in the ribs. “Take them below and recall the fleet. Set a course for outside the city’s jurisdiction now!” She barked. Officers quickly jumped to obey her.

 

Feral was surprised and worried when Turmoil’s fighters suddenly retreated. At that very moment he felt a stillness from his mate. Though they were not telepathic, the bond left them with a constant sense of each other, like a carrier wave, and now it was suddenly cut off.

 

With a howl of fury, he raced his jet toward the retreating aerial base pushing the jet to its limit to reach it. All his dials were flashing warnings as he managed to reach the flight line and literally dropped his jet to its surface having nearly fried his engines. Ignoring the smoking cockpit, he shot the canopy back violently and jumped down already running full tilt for the doors Razor had blasted. A small group of troops were guarding the entryway when he ran up on them firing energy bursts with devastating effect. The troops went flying smacking into the walls hard, even in his fury he didn’t use enough energy to kill. He kept on charging forward frantically searching for his mate.

 

Turmoil was alerted to the invader and went to investigate. She was stunned to see it was Commander Feral causing the problem. She watched in disbelief as the maddened enforcer who was glowing like a beacon fired potent energy bursts at her troops. No one was able to land a shot on him that his energy didn’t repel.

 

“What is going on? How is he doing that?” She demanded.

 

One of her ranking officers sucked in a shocked breath, “My captain that is a Sabren. The only reason he would be acting that way is if his mate is in danger.” She said in shaken awe.

 

“I know Commander Feral, he’s no Sabren, whatever that is. Otherwise he would have shown this ability before.” She snapped angrily.

 

“I do not know anything about that, Ma’am. I only know what I’ve seen of Sabren’s from my homeland and that is a Sabren. Perhaps he has only recently mated, regardless he is too dangerous to face and without his mate all that energy he’s drawing into himself will reach a critical mass and blow himself and this ship to ash. His mate is the only one able to drain that energy force safely. I have never witnessed a Sabren in full rage before. It is terrifying.” The officer said fearfully.

 

Turmoil looked at her officer appraisingly a moment. Deciding she truly believed what she was saying, Turmoil looked again toward the oncoming Commander. “If what you say is true the only ones who could be his mate is one of the SWAT Kats. Bring the SWAT Kats back up here on the double!” She shouted. She had her troops keep Feral occupied until the pair were brought back up from below.

 

The SWAT Kats were groggy as they were dragged quickly up to the command tower. Below, Feral stilled as he felt T-Bone’s emotions once more. He looked around wildly trying to pin down where his mate was.

 

Pulling the pair out to the balcony, Turmoil shouted down to the Commander. “Is this what you are looking for Commander Feral?” She snapped imperiously.

 

Looking up, Feral saw his swaying mate. Fury suffused him and he began moving fast toward the stairs.

 

“I wouldn’t Commander.” Turmoil shouted as she signaled two of her officers to put knives to the throats of the SWAT Kats. Feral froze heaving for air, his eyes glowing like twin suns.

 

He hissed and displayed retractable fangs, “Harm my mate and you will not have a chance to even scream.”

 

“You have changed a great deal since I saw you last Commander.” Turmoil observed. “Lt. Tangier says you are something called a Sabren?”

 

“Yesss!” He hissed slowly, his body still glowing brightly.

 

“I have no wish to die! I only wanted revenge on T-Bone for his betrayal. It is obvious that this will not happen now. I will give you them if you will leave my ship now with no reprisals.” She bargained.

 

“No deals!” Feral snarled. “I can move faster than any of you and incinerate your officers and you before they can move a muscle. Your only option is to surrender now. My energy is high and I need to mate soon. Decide!”

 

Turmoil stared at this strange creature she didn’t recognize any longer. She muttered softly to Lt. Tangier, “Can he move as fast as he says?”

 

“Yes! They are literally a blur.” She whispered back shaking in terror.

 

Snarling to herself, Turmoil hesitated. She only had her terrified Lieutenant’s word of this creatures capabilities but she had made it a habit to only have intelligent and obedient officers at her side so she had to believe Tangier was certain of her information. Angrily, she did the only thing she could and it left a bitter taste in her mouth.

 

“Surrender, everyone lay down their arms now and surrender.” She shouted. Her orders were quickly relayed and soon the sound of weapons being dropped could be heard as well as corroborating sounds of orders being followed could be heard through the speaker system. The two officers holding the SWAT Kats stepped back releasing them. T-Bone wasted no time going down the stairs toward his mate.

 

He wrapped his arms around Feral who dipped his head down in relief as he nuzzled his mate.

 

Turmoil watched in disbelief. “T-Bone is his mate??? I thought he only cared for females?”

 

“Yeah he did but it turned out T-Bone was Feral’s compatible mate. Their bond is very strong. You really blew it this time Turmoil.” Razor snorted as he went down the stairs but avoided his partner and Feral and headed out to the Turbokat.

 

Raising his head from his mate, Feral turned his glowing eyes on Turmoil. “Send this airship back toward Megakat City and land it on the outskirts of the airport.” He ordered.

 

Glaring at him she nonetheless obeyed. “You heard him, set a course for Megakat Airport.” She ordered her pilot.

 

Outside, Razor signaled the enforcers that the ship was under Feral’s command and to escort it in when it reached their airspace again. He received a quick acknowledgment. He climbed back down and returned to the pair inside. He went within ten feet of them and stopped.

 

“Commander, I told your enforcers that you were in command and to meet us as we return to Megakat City airspace.” Razor told him politely.

 

“Thank you, Razor. Would you mind telling them that I’m having the ship land outside the Megakat Airport so that port authority can clear the airspace there?” Feral asked.

 

“Sure, no problem. Uh...are you going to be able to wait to energy dump until we get back?” Razor asked quietly so that Turmoil wouldn’t hear.

 

“Yes. I’m a bit uncomfortable but its not bad. Thanks.” Feral answer just as quietly. Razor nodded and left to carry out his orders.

 

“Wow! Are you ever intimidating!” T-Bone smirked at his mate. Feral blushed though it was hard to see it for his glowing body. Then T-Bone leaned closer and asked softly, “Are you sure you’re going to be able to hold it?”

 

Feral nuzzled T-Bone again sighing that his mate was safe in his arms, “Yes, I’ll be okay. I was so afraid when I couldn’t sense you. It shook me bad.” He murmured.

 

“Ohh, I’m sorry babe. Man, you really flip when I’m hurt. Glad you still have control though.”T-Bone said gently caressing his mate to soothe him. Feral just sighed and kept a an eye on the fuming Turmoil watching them from above.

 

It took only twenty minutes for the big behemouth to land at Megakat Airport. Another thirty minutes for the occupants to be gathered up and hauled away. All that was left was the incident report and disposition of the airship.

 

“Hand that over to your second, Uly. You need to leave now.” T-Bone said urgently tugging his mate’s arm.

 

Feral grimaced, but agreed giving orders to Steele to carry out then turned to leave with T-Bone for the Turbokat. He jumped up to the cockpit and climbed down into the cargo hold. T-Bone and Razor got into their seats and in moments T-Bone had the jet winging rapidly toward its home. Shutting down its engines in their secret hangar, T-Bone quickly opened the canopy. Razor got out so that Feral could climb back up and exit.

 

“Come on babe. I can feel the strain on you.” T-Bone said as he led his mate to a special bunk room in the hangar where it would be safer for Feral to vent his energy. Razor had built a mini containment room similar to the one at the power plant to capture the Commander’s energy to stockpile in huge batteries located underground for the SWAT Kats use. It was only needed when Feral had gathered too much energy into himself.

 

Shutting the door, T-Bone stripped down quickly. It was Chance who helped Ulysses remove his clothes and pull him down onto the comfortable bed waiting them. Though there was some urgency, Chance made time to make it pleasant for them both. He kissed his mate deeply and caressed Uly’s sides and rear. Moaning, Ulysses returned the attention digging his claws lightly down Chance’s back.

 

His cock was hard and weeping as he rubbed it against Uly’s eliciting sounds of excitement and urgency from him. Knowing he couldn’t wait much longer he reared back and guided himself into Uly’s hot female center. They both groaned as he seated himself completely. Chance began a fast rhythm to bring Uly quick relief. Panting and kissing he pounded his mate into the mattress. The rush of fire was both pleasurable and a bit painful when they came moments later. The energy poured out in a wave for a few minutes leaving them quivering with the aftershocks for seconds longer. They collapsed panting and wheezing for air.

 

“Gods! That is just soo intense when you wait too long.” Chance gasped resting his face on Uly’s chest.

 

“Yeah I know. I practically turn myself inside out.” Ulysses heaved for air. He was completely limp and too weak to move. “Let’s take a nap, shall we?”

 

“Sounds like a very good idea.” Chance said staying where he was.


	10. Chapter 10: "You're What?!"

The enforcers were more relaxed around the SWAT Kats now since the affair with Turmoil had succeeded with fewer losses. T-Bone learned just how much his mate cared for him and how far he would go to save his life. Most of the Katizens of Megakat City still were not aware of how close the enforcers and the SWAT Kats were collaborating and that’s the way Feral preferred it.

 

They had managed to keep a low profile. Though much of the city was now aware of Feral and T-Bone’s mating it had faded in the populace’s conscious mind due to the lack of continuous news coverage. They did their best to not be in the spotlight interacting together. They kept those moments private. So when Feral received some unsettling news during his physical no one knew about it but the doctor, Feral and, soon, his mate.

 

Upset by the news, Feral decided he needed to see Chance now rather than wait for later that night. He told his secretary he would be out for the rest of the afternoon and left his office. He was soon in his hummer headed to the salvage yard.

 

Taking a back road so his destination would not be noted, Feral soon arrived at the Megakat City Salvage Yard. He drove in and hid his hummer behind some piles of wrecked cars. Leaving his jacket, tie, and weapons harness in the car, he climbed out and walked into the garage.

 

Chance was near the back rebuilding an engine. Jake was under a car near the entrance. He walked around Jake and moved to the car Chance was working on.

 

Chance startled when he looked up and saw Ulysses staring at him. “Hey babe, what are you doing here?” He asked surprised wiping his paws on a rag.

 

“I’ve got to talk to you. It’s important.” He said and walked away toward their office. Puzzled, Chance walked over to Jake and tapped his foot. Jake rolled out and stared up at his partner, frowning.

 

“What! I’ve got to get this linkage done before noon, Chance!” Jake said irritably.

 

“Ulysses is here. He needs to talk to me. I just wanted you to know we’ll be in the office.” Chance said looking toward the office in concern.

 

“Huh! Must be important. He never comes here if he can help it.” Jake suddenly looked concerned as well.

 

“Yeah, I know. I’ll let you know what’s happening.” Chance said walking away to the office to get some answers.

 

He found his mate pacing back and forth in agitation. Chance quickly moved closer and wrapped his arms around his mate’s waist to stop his pacing. “Hey love, what’s got you soo upset?” He said trying to stay calm though anxious to know what had his mate this uptight.

 

“I just came from getting my physical done this morning.” Uly said tightly. “He told me I’m nine weeks pregnant.”

 

“You’re what??” Chance gulped in shock and stepped back from Ulysses.

 

“I did come into heat when we first mated remember.” He snorted then sighed and rubbed his face. “I told you that the first born is a Sabren always. If it wasn’t so ingrained in me to continue this pregnancy, I’d terminate it.” He choked as his reason for not wanting to lose his freedom in the first place came rushing back twofold. He sank down onto the ratty office couch and buried his head in his arms. Grief overwhelming him.

 

Chance sat down and pulled Uly into his arms to let his mate sob in anguish against his chest. He rubbed his mate’s back in comforting circles. There was nothing he could say to make this easier for his upset mate. He would have to take Uly to that Sabren therapist at the hospital. Perhaps that person could help him reconcile his pain at bearing a Sabren kitten.

 

There was no reason their kitten had to suffer the way its mother had. Sabren’s could now find a mate quickly and if their kitten was taught to accept that as a way of life and necessary it should not suffer it’s mother’s anguish about losing its freedom. Chance would just have to insure that Uly didn’t influence their kitten negatively but for that to happen Uly needed to get over some major issues of his own. Sighing, Chance hugged his mate tighter. Life just got more complicated.

 

Jake heard crying when he passed by the office. Concerned he carefully opened the door and looked in. He saw his partner holding his mate tightly and Uly was sobbing. Worried now he stepped in quietly and got Chance’s attention.

 

“Anything I can do, Chance?” He asked softly.

 

“Could you make some camomile tea and bring a warm wash cloth?” Chance asked quietly.

 

“Sure, be back in a jiffy.” Jake said and headed for the stairs to their apartment.

 

Some ten minutes later, Jake returned bearing a hot cup of tea and the wash cloth. He placed the cup on the coffee table and handed the cloth to Chance. Uly had ceased crying and was laying exhausted in his mate’s lap. Taking the cloth, Chance gently washed Ulysses’ face. Uly sniffed but kept his eyes closed.

 

“Come on love, sit up and drink some soothing tea. It’ll ease you a little.” Chance coaxed easing Ulysses to a sitting position. His mate looked miserable as he took the cup from Chance.

 

“Careful it’s very hot! Jake just made it.” Chance warned gently.

 

Feral looked over his teacup at Jake who sat in an armchair across from him. Jake looked back sympathetically but puzzled since he still didn’t know why Feral was soo upset.

 

Looking at his friend, Chance sighed, “Uly’s just found out he’s pregnant, Jake.”

 

Jake’s eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed again in confusion. “Why is that cause for such unhappiness?” He asked.

 

“It’s a Sabren, Jake. Ulysses just doesn’t want his kitten to suffer the way he has.” Chance explained then turned to his mate. “Look, there is no reason our kitten has to feel the way you do about being bonded. It won’t know any different if it is taught that its just a natural part of who he is. I don’t know what happened to you to make you feel so conflicted about who you are but our kitten needn’t feel the same way. I want you to see that Sabren therapist at the hospital and get your feelings about this brought out and dealt with before the kitten is born.” Chance said firmly. “After all you did agree to get help when we had that discussion of what we were going to do with our lives. You have not honored that part of the agreement yet.” He reminded Uly.

 

“I’d honestly forgotten that. Sorry! You are right. I can’t change what’s happened and I do need to get used to the fact that my kitten will have to deal with these issues too.” Ulysses sighed bitterly finishing the tea and setting the cup down. “I’m tired! I want to lay down. I’ve signed out for the day and my hummer is parked out of sight behind a stack of crushed cars.” He said heavily.

 

“That sounds like a good idea. I’ll wake you for dinner, love. Try not to think anymore about it.” Chance said gently and kissed Uly on the cheek. Not looking at anybody, Uly got up and headed upstairs.

 

He and his partner stared at each other for a long moment.

 

“I’m going to call that therapist and get an appointment set up for him and find out the name of an obstetrician for Sabrens too then I’ll be back out to finish that engine, Jake.” Chance said rising up from his seat and heading for the phone.

 

“That’s a good idea, Chance. Hope the therapist can help him. See you outside.” Jake agreed and headed back out to the garage.

 

Two weeks later...

 

“Come on Uly you don’t want to be late.” T-Bone warned as he waited for the Commander to finish giving instructions to Lt Commander Steele.

 

Steele glared at the SWAT Kat but wisely kept his mouth shut as he took the reports Feral handed him to take care of then smartly turned and left the office.

 

Eyeing his mate in annoyance, Feral locked his desk and went to get his coat. His mate got there first and helped him put it on.

 

“You didn’t have to come you know.” Feral grumbled.

 

“Yes I did. Tam Hartstone insisted I be there for the first session. Now stop scowling at me and come on. We are going by Cyclotron.” T-Bone said leading the way out of the office for the elevators.

 

Grumbling to himself, Feral followed his mate. He kept silent as they descended to the lobby and headed for the main doors. Many eyes followed them. It was still unusual to see them together and the enforcers couldn’t resist staring at them. T-Bone’s Cyclotron was sitting on the sidewalk beside Feral’s hummer.

 

T-Bone released the security on the bike and handed his mate a helmet. They mounted and were soon zooming toward a midtown address where the therapist had his office. Arriving within ten minutes of their appointment, T-Bone secured the bike and walked with his mate into the modern building. He could sense his mate’s discomfort and began a gentle stroking of his paw as they rode the elevator to the sixth floor. The elevator decanted them onto a quiet, carpeted floor with only a few doors along it. Walking down the hall they entered the therapists office.

 

An efficient secretary greeted them and asked the Commander to fill out some new patient forms. Still tense, Feral rumbled in his chest as he sat down with the papers and filled them out. When he finished, T-Bone gently took it from him and returned it to the secretary. Their wait was short and soon they were ushered into a pleasantly decorated office. Plants and images of ocean scenes were scattered around the room along with very a comfortable couch and chairs. The therapist desk was made of a warm wood and was cluttered with the debris of his calling.

 

A powerful black and white stripped male with green eyes and a warm smile greeted them.

 

“Hello, Commander Feral, T-Bone. I’m Tam Hartstone. Please have a seat and we’ll chat for a bit.” he said warmly.

 

Hartstone took a wing chair while T-Bone pulled Feral down onto the couch.

 

“Before we start let me tell you something about myself.” Looking quietly at Feral, Heartstone addressed his next comment to him. “I’m happily bonded to an artist. Some of these pieces are his work. I did not have the benefit of the new device that was invented but was fortunate to find my mate very early in my life. We’ve been together now a decade. I was taught that being bonded was the most wonderful thing I could ever have happen to me. But I learned when I began my internship that this was not so for many other Sabren’s that is why I’ve dedicated my life to helping my fellow Sabren’s who were not as fortunate as I to learn to accept their condition and to find happiness in their bonding and their mate.” He explained.

 

“For this first session I want to hear how both of you feel about the bonding as it is now then we’ll get into how I can help you, Commander. Shall we get started.” He said quietly.

 

An hour later, T-Bone and Feral left the therapists office. For a first session it hadn’t gone too badly. T-Bone would not be attending any more sessions unless asked. He just hoped that Hartstone would be able to help Ulysses. The Commander wasn’t very forthcoming during the session but he wasn’t hostile either. All he could do was hope for the best.

 

The following week was Feral’s first OB appointment. T-Bone could tell this appointment was going to be worse than the therapist one. Uly was mute and quiet on the trip to the doctors. There were three Sabren couples in various stages of pregnancy waiting at the special medical clinic at the outskirts of town. It treated only Sabrens for a variety of problems, pregnancy being just one of them. The couples eyed the unusual pair but no one intruded since it was obvious this Sabren was having difficulties accepting the pregnancy.

 

T-Bone saw sympathy from one of the Sabren mates who just nodded quietly at him. T-Bone sighed and helped Ulysses fill out more forms. Their wait wasn’t long and soon they were being guided down a short hallway into an exam room.

 

“Please strip completely. Here is a gown to put on. The doctor will be with you shortly.” Said the nurse briskly.

 

“Here let me help you, Uly.” T-Bone said gently as he assisted Ulysses in taking off his clothes.

 

The table was cold to his bare bottom and the gown too short. He felt sick about this whole business. Though his mate tried to comfort him, Feral just couldn’t be remotely happy about his condition.

 

The doctor came in and was about to be upbeat and friendly when he got a good look at his patients demeanor. Sighing to himself, he put on a bland, professional manner instead. He truly hated the unhappy ones. They made the experience such a traumatic one.

 

“Are you seeing a therapist, Commander.” He asked quietly.

 

“Yes he is. He just had his first visit last week with Tam Hartstone.” T-Bone answered for his mate.

 

Dr. Ainsly nodded and made the notation in Feral’s chart. “I’m going to do a quick exam. Please try to relax.” He said as he brought his stethoscope close to listen to Feral’s chest. The examine took only fifteen minutes. “Alright you may get dressed now. My office is two doors down. Please come there when you are ready.” Dr. Ainsly directed and left them in privacy.

 

Sighing, glad that was over, T-Bone again helped Uly with his clothes. They walked to the doctor’s office and went in. The doctor was making notes as they entered. They sat down and waited for him to be done.

 

Finished, Dr. Ainsly looked up at the most publicly known Sabren pair. He wished the Commander could enjoy his pregnancy but all he could hope for was an uncomplicated and quick one.

 

“Alright, let me give you some quick facts. A Sabren kitten grows very fast. You are already thirteen weeks along you only have another twelve weeks to go. Delivery for a Sabren kit can be either extremely fast or take up to six hours. The fast delivery doesn’t allow anytime to come to the clinic. It is fortunate that you have a medical unit in Enforcer Headquarters. What is the name of your Chief Medical Officer?” He asked briskly.

 

“Dr. Mewser.” Feral answered briefly still absorbing the doctor’s information.

 

“Good. I’ll be in contact with him. He’ll need a little training to be able to aid you should you go fast. The fast delivery is also the most painful. So be prepared. Your part as his mate T-Bone will be doubly important if it is that type of delivery. The slower delivery, the contractions will be spaced out and you will have more time to get here. Now, here is a prescription for prenatal vitamins and a diet sheet. Sex is no problem all the way up to delivery and is especially necessary at this time. You should have sex every day if that is not your present habit. Your energy must remain at a low level for the duration of the pregnancy. There are no other special requirements other than to remain at Headquarters during your final two weeks. You do not want to be caught away from medical assistance. Are there any other questions?” Dr. Ainsly asked.

 

“Uhh, sounds like you covered everything.” T-Bone said still a bit stunned by all the info.

 

“Good. Then see my nurse before you leave and she will set you up with a checkup schedule. I will need to see you once a week for the duration of your pregnancy. Please don’t hesitate to call if you have any questions that come up during this time. Right now everything looks good. By the way T-Bone, you will need a short training session on the fast delivery. My nurse will set that up too.” Dr. Ainsly said warmly and led them out of his office.

 

After making the appointments for the next few weeks, the pair left. They didn’t speak, both wrapped in their own thoughts. T-Bone quickly returned Feral to Enforcer Headquarters and he rode fast back to the hangar. He stripped his costume off and put on his work coveralls. He joined Jake in the garage. They had at least six cars to do, fortunately minor maintenance for all.

 

“Hi buddy, how did it go?” Jake asked coming around a truck wiping his paws on a rag.

 

“Okay I guess. Man this whole thing is a bit scary and it doesn’t help that Uly is soo unhappy about it all. I just found out Sabren pregnancies are much shorter. Uly is expected to delivery in just twelve weeks. Not only that there only two kinds of delivery: extremely fast or six hours long. God! I hope it isn’t the extremely fast.” Chance said worriedly.

 

“Why? How fast is it?” Jake asked in concern.

 

“It’s soo fast that Uly will not even be able to leave his office once it starts. I’m being given a training session to learn how to handle the fast delivery and Dr. Mewser at Enforcer Headquarters is being given one too.” Chance said heavily.

 

“Woah! Sounds scary, Chance.” Jake said in surprise. “Let’s hope for the slower delivery. How did Ulysses handle the visit?”

 

“Miserably. He hardly said a word the whole time and was very tense. I could see the doctor was unhappy too. He apparently has handled Sabrens who are not over joyed about a Sabren kitten. On top of that, I’m required to have sex every day with Uly to keep his energy at a low level for the whole pregnancy and he will be confined to Enforcer Headquarters for the last two weeks of it. The whole business has made him extremely depressed. It’s a good thing he’s required to see his therapist three times a week. I wondered why so many visits but now I know.” Chance sighed in dismay.

 

“Man, that’s rough buddy. I wish I could help in some way. Since I can’t, why don’t we concentrate on work and let that be. It won’t help to dwell on it since there is nothing you can do to change things. Okay?” Jake said compassionately.

 

“Yeah you’re right Jake. Let’s get back to work.” Chance agreed, shaking himself out, picking a vehicle to work on and setting aside his concerns for now.


	11. Chapter 11: Woes of Pregnancy and Dark Kat Too!

A month went by without incident. The therapy visits seemed to be finally giving Feral some peace of mind and he didn’t resent the OB appointments quite so much anymore to Chance’s relief. The omegas had been quiet as well allowing them both to adjust to these new circumstances.

 

Today he was running their personal obstacle course with Jake. He needed the exercise to release some of the tension he carried almost daily now. So far Jake was leading and he needed to buckle down and change that. Putting on more speed he sprinted past his partner reaching the mountain of trash first this time. Rapidly climbing up he snatched the rope swing and made it across the deep pool of water below (without the rope breaking this time) and raced on toward the next obstacle. Jake was hot on his heels, only a minute behind, as they grabbed the poles and vaulted over the makeshift trash hill. Landing almost together they ran at breakneck speed toward the finish line. Jake put on a spurt of speed and crossed the line with Chance at the same time. They grinned at each and slapped palms.

 

“Radical, Chance. We’ve not done that in a long time.” Jake grinned.

 

“Yeah! It felt good.” Chance sighed in pleasure as he and Jake walked back to their apartment for water and a shower.

 

“Glad we got out and burned some energy. I gotta say Chance, you’ve been really uptight lately.” Jake said cautiously.

 

“Hmph! You’ve noticed, huh?” Chance muttered.

 

“Hard to miss, buddy. Want to talk about it?” Jake offered.

 

“What’s to talk about? My mate is driving me crazy and I’m just wiped trying to placate him all the time. I love him but he is driving me to distraction.” He groused.

 

“I thought he was getting better especially after seeing that therapist for a while. What’s going on now?” Jake asked concerned as they went up to their apartment and he grabbed two bottles of water and tossed one to Chance.

 

Chance caught it and downed a healthy swallow before answering. “The therapy is helping but the pregnancy is moving so fast he’s just having a hard time getting used to his changing body. Unlike a normal pregnancy where the female has a lot of time to get used to the idea, Uly is being given no time to adjust. He’s already showing and last night the kitten moved for the first time. I had to peel my mate off the ceiling. He freaked. He hasn’t been in therapy long enough to really accept being a mother.” Chance ranted then groaned, “Man that just sounds so weird, Feral a mother. Crud!” He shook his head and finished his water.

 

“Hu! I’m having a difficult time picturing it myself.” Jake grimaced. “I’m also having a hard time seeing you as a dad.” He snorted finishing his water too.

 

“I think I can be a good father. I just didn’t plan on being one so soon. I can identify with Uly on that. Neither of us wanted a kitten now. After all, we are still trying to get used to each other and our lives are in danger all the time. Not a good time to raise a kitten.” Chance sighed tossing his bottle in the trash then going to the living room and flopping down on the couch.

 

“I wish there was something I could do to help you, Chance. I hate seeing you this stressed out.” Jake said as he joined him on the couch.

 

“Thanks, buddy! You’ve helped by letting me vent. We’ll get through this. It’s not like we have a choice you know.” He smiled gratefully at his best friend. 

 

“Huh! That’s the truth.” Jake agreed. “Want to take a shower first? We could go take in a movie. We haven’t done that in a while and it’s a great stress reliever. At least the omegas have been giving us a break right now too.” Jake suggested.

 

“You know that sounds like a great idea but you go first. I want to call Uly and let him know my plans so he doesn’t wait up on dinner. Long as I’m with him by eight it shouldn’t be a problem. He knows I need a break.” Chance said as he got up to use the phone.

 

“Great! There’s a good sci fi movie playing. Why don’t you check the times while I wash up?” Jake said enthusiastically, heading upstairs. Chance just nodded agreement while he waited for his call to connect.

 

At Enforcer Headquarters, Commander Feral set the phone down in its cradle slowly. His mate had called to say he was taking in a movie with his friend. He needed the down time and their work was caught up. He told Feral he would be home by eight and not to wait to eat. 

 

Times like this, he felt jealous of Chance’s friendship with Jake. He hadn’t realized just how lonely he’d been until his mate filled the emptiness. He squashed the sudden ache he felt. ‘Damn pregnancy hormones.’ He cursed, they made him swing rapidly from one emotion to another leaving him constantly off balance. He hated it. Suddenly infuriated with himself, he got up, locked his desk, and headed to the elevators. Stopping at the gym floor he headed to the lockers. 

 

He changed into his sweats and headed for the weight room. An intense workout was called for to help him burn off the frustration and anger he was feeling about his burgeoning condition. He was already showing. It wasn’t obvious in his uniform but in his sweats...... since he normally had a flat well muscled stomach....it stood out plainly. He ignored the stares as he went to the bench press and began a punishing workout. 

 

Sweating, he went to the running track next. He ran ten laps before going to the pool. The water felt soothing so he did a slower pace of laps for twenty minutes. Climbing out he headed for the locker room. Redressing after a warm shower, he returned to his office better able to handle the day’s work. 

 

Chance felt relaxed after spending the day with Jake. Changing to his T-Bone persona, he climbed aboard his Cyclotron for the quick ride to his mate’s apartment. It had been a good day. He sincerely hoped the evening would be the same.

 

Slipping into Uly’s apartment unseen, he found his mate in his recliner with his feet up just finishing a chicken dinner while he watched TV. To T-Bone’s relief, Uly looked relaxed. He walked up to him and leaned over to give his mate a kiss. It was returned warmly. Smiling, T-Bone went to the bedroom to undress. He made sure the drapes were all closed tightly before dropping his secret identity. Most of the time he left his mask on just in case of visitors but it was evening and they were locked in for the night. He felt safe enough to be Chance rather than T-Bone. 

 

Returning to the living room, Chance dropped onto the couch and sprawled. “So how did your day go, love?” He asked Uly quietly.

 

“It was okay. I did have a bout of mood swings when you called. I went to the gym and had a hard work out and felt much better. The day was pretty good after that. How was yours?” Ulysses said as he finished his meal.

 

“It was great. Jake and me did our obstacle course and finished at the same time. We haven’t done that in a while and the sci fi pic we saw was pretty cool. Then we went to our favorite restaurant for Mongo Peppers and pasta. I feel calmer and more relaxed now.” Chance said warmly.

 

“Then I’m glad you were able to dump your stress. I know I haven’t been easy to live with lately. These damn hormones are just making it soo hard for me to be stable. I feel like I’m constantly on edge.” Ulysses sighed annoyed.

 

“Then be glad your pregnancy is short, love. You won’t have to put up with it too much longer.” Chance said trying to be upbeat.

 

“Huh! What a thing to be grateful for.” Uly snorted. Chance just shrugged and their attention was dragged to the TV by some antic of David Litterbins. The rest of the evening was quiet and comfortable for once between the two.

 

Two weeks later.......

 

Dark Kat’s sudden appearance broke the relative peace they’d enjoyed. To their shock the deadly criminal had come much more prepared than in the past. With his Fear Ship rebuilt and much more deadlier, Dark Kat had added a fleet of powerful tanks unlike anything the city had in its own arsenal. Each tank was heavily armed. He attacked at dawn when the city was barely awake and its defenders were getting ready to change shifts. 

 

The alarm went out calling all Enforcers to duty. Feral had been wrenched from badly needed sleep. His pregnancy was starting to sap his energy. Chance listened tensely as the enforcer on the other end brought his Commander up to date on the force bearing down on the heart of the city. Barking orders to get all squadrons alerted and launched, he dragged himself out of bed and began to pull on his uniform.

 

Chance quickly put on his costume and helped his mate finish dressing. They were both out the door and downstairs in minutes. Tossing his mate a helmet, he pulled his on and started the Cyclotron. He sent an alarm to Jake to wake him. Moments later as Feral mounted and they took off for Enforcer Headquarters, Jake called him. He quickly brought him up to date and told him to bring the Turbokat to the enforcer flight line. Jake acknowledged grimly and signed off.

 

They arrived five minutes later. T-Bone secured the Cyclotron and followed his mate into the building. It was a beehive of activity inside as they went to the elevators for the flight line. Though he wasn’t allowed to fly he ignored that restriction and had his jet prepared for immediate take off. The Turbokat arrived moments later and after kissing his mate and warning him to be careful and receiving the same warning, T-Bone ran to his jet. Taking the controls back from Razor he launched the jet quickly into the sky.

 

In only minutes they were hovering over Dark Kat’s army while avoiding the Fear Ship for the moment.

 

“It doesn’t look good, T-Bone. I count at least a hundred tanks down there with some pretty impressive armaments.” Razor reported grimly.

 

“We’re going to have to leave the tanks to Feral. We’ve got Dark Kat and his Fear Ship to deal with first.” T-Bone answered.

 

“Yeah, I agree! Let’s see what he’s got!” Razor said as he brought all his armament on line.

 

“Gotcha! One Fear Ship coming up!” T-Bone said as he piloted the Turbokat toward Dark Kat’s ship. 

 

Dark Kat didn’t wait for them to catch up to him before he launched his attack. Fiery beams of some kind of energy weapon shot out at them. T-Bone swerved the Turbokat out the way at the last second.

 

“What the heck is that?” He shouted.

 

“I don’t know but I don’t think we want to find out what it can do to us. Let me try something!” Razor said as he concentrated on his monitors. Firing a spread of missiles, Razor tried to feel out the strengths and weaknesses of the Fear Ship.

 

Meanwhile in his jet, flying just short of the altercation between the Fear Ship and the Turbokat, Feral observed the situation. He sent beta squadron to test the enemy tanks. To his dismay the tanks shook off the lasers and small missiles like they were nothing. He had the squadron pull back. He watched the tanks roll over everything in its path and blast the phalanx of enforcer tanks and cars into burning wrecks in seconds. They were outgunned that much was obvious. They were fighting a defensive action trying to keep the tanks from advancing but they were losing ground quickly. He had two of his squadrons try to harry the tanks and keep them occupied while he desperately tried to think of some strategy that would defeat this seemly unstoppable force. 

 

He had one desperate solution but there was no guarantee what he planned could work. It would take the cooperation of some very reticent kats. He saw his mate barely hold off the Fear Ships attacks with none of Razor’s weapons making a dent in it. Below, the battle raged bitterly with the enemy moving forward with seeming ease.

 

Making his decision, he turned his jet away from the battle and headed for the Kats Eye News Station to make a desperate plea. As he left the scene, he told his squadron leaders to continue to harass the enemy but to try not to lose to many more enforcers doing it. Though it really wasn’t meant to handle a jet, Feral managed to land it on the empty landing pad at the TV station.

 

Jumping out, he ran into the building and hurriedly asked for assistance to sent out an emergency message over all stations. The station manger had been informed of the Commander’s demand and met him in the studio. 

 

“Commander Feral what do you need to do?” The manager asked as he got his crew to set up for the broadcast.

 

“I’ve got to contact every Sabren I can reach. Just get me on every station you can. It may be our last chance to stop Dark Kat from taking over the city.” He said urgently.

 

“Give me just a few minutes to set it up Commander. Wait here!” The manager went to the control booth and contacted his peers at other stations. He explained the emergency and set up a link to all stations in the city. When things were set, he walked back onto the set and got the Commander in place.

 

“Okay, Commander Feral, ready when you are!” He said stepping back behind the cameras.

 

“Right, let’s do it.” Feral said tightly running his plea through his mind.

 

“Quiet on the set, ready cameras and we are on in 1, 2, 3......” He barked pointing at Feral to speak.

 

“Attention all Sabrens within the sound of my voice. We are being attacked by a force we have no way of stopping with conventional weapons. To save our city from Dark Kat I’m pleading with you to come with me and use our energy to stop them. If we don’t succeed Dark Kat will win and no one will be safe any longer. If we fail everyone must evacuate the city as fast as they can. If Dark Kat rules this city it will be a rein of terror. Please meet me at the Enforcer Headquarters steps. Please I can’t do this alone and I’m risking my unborn kitten to save this city can you do any less? I’ll be waiting!” Feral ended his plea and made his way off the set. He thanked the manager on his way out. All eyes stared at him in shock and dismay. Once outside he was hailed by Ann Gora in her news van. 

 

“Commander Feral, I heard you on my monitors. You really going to try and make a stand with other Sabrens?” She said looking at him in concern, her eyes falling to his protruding belly.

 

“I don’t have time to talk to you now Ann.” He said anxiously looking for a way to get to Headquarters.

 

“Let us take you to there Commander we can talk on the way.” Ann offered. 

 

Sighing but not seeing any choice, he climbed into the van and it took off like a shot veering recklessly through the traffic. Johnny obviously knew it was important to get there as fast as possible. Feral hung on grimly as the van swerved around frightened kats and cars. 

 

“The situation is that bad, Commander?” Ann pressed him.

 

“Yes. Dark Kat planned well this time. Nothing we have can make a dent in the tanks he’s using and the Fear Ship is keeping the Turbokat at bay easily.” He said.

 

“Are you worried about your mate?” She asked gently.

 

“Of course, just as he is concerned for me. I’m not supposed to use too much energy in my condition, but I don’t see any choice.” He said grimly.

 

“This is the first time anyone was aware that you were pregnant. When are you due?” She eyed him in concern.

 

“I’m due in six weeks and we didn’t want anyone to know. It’s private.” Feral said tightly.

 

Before she could ask anything else the van screeched to a halt in front of Enforcer Headquarters. Feral wasted no time jumping out. To his relief there were at least ten Sabren’s waiting on the steps with more arriving every few minutes. 

 

Joining them he gathered them together. He waited another ten minutes to see how many more would come and when he saw no more arriving he got their attention. 

 

“I want us to join paws and draw as much energy as we can in the little time we have left. Is everyone here mated?” He asked quickly. He was relieved to find that all that were standing there were. “Good, your mates will need to be standing by for afterwards. You have just a few minutes to make contact and inform them.” Feral ordered.

 

He stepped away and waited gathering his own energy slowly. He reached into his pocket and took out his own communicator. “T-Bone can you hear me?”

 

“I’m a bit busy Uly.” T-Bone gritted.

 

“I know but listen. I’ve gathered Sabrens together to try and destroy the tanks. I’m going to need you after. Do you copy?” Feral said quickly.

 

“Are you nuts? You aren’t supposed to gather energy. It will endanger our kitten.” T-Bone shouted in anger.

 

“If we don’t stop him, there will be no future for our kitten. Just try to stay alive. Feral out.” He cut off any reply his mate might make and rejoined the Sabrens.

 

“Are we ready?” He asked the group. He received nods all around. “Good let’s do it then.” Feral said reaching for the paw of the nearest Sabren and quickly there was line of them along the steps. Within moments all the Sabrens were glowing brightly. They were ready just in time.

 

Up the street came the retreating line of enforcers being pushed back by Dark Kat’s tanks. As the battling forces came close to the steps Feral shouted over his shoulder to his officers to have the enforcer line retreat out of the line of fire. Obeying quickly the crippled and barely functioning line of enforcer tanks and rigs quickly retreated down the street away from the enemy tanks.

 

Now unopposed Dark Kats force came bearing down on the line of Sabrens. As soon as the tanks began to turn their turrets toward them Feral gave the order to fire their energy. A huge burst of blinding light struck the line of tanks dead on. For long minutes no one could see the battlefield then it was over. The tanks were incinerated and all that was left was a line of brightly glowing Sabrens.

 

Though exhausted, Feral had warned them to stay together until they had dealt with Dark Kat’s Fear Ship. 

 

Above them, Dark Kat had been gloating on his success in fending off the Turbokat’s attacks though he was a bit annoyed that he couldn’t knock them out of the sky. T-Bone had been doing his best to avoid all of the criminals attempts. Ignoring them for the moment, Dark Kat moved his ship down closer to his line of tanks to see how that battle was going. He was pleased to see them advancing on Enforcer Headquarters with ease. 

 

Suddenly he noticed the line of kats on the steps of the building. He blinked in confusion. What was going on then he gasped in shock as the line of kats began glowing. He realized too late what that meant when the line of kats fired a bright burst of energy at his tanks. He couldn’t see what happened until minutes later when the light died back. He cursed in fury when he saw his tanks were no more. 

 

Swooping down he prepared to fire on the line of kats but before he even finished sighting his targets the Sabrens fired again slamming their energy into the Fear Ship. Dark Kat had only moments to realize all his systems were failing and his ship was melting around him. Panicking he pulled his struggling ship back up into a higher elevation to avoid the Sabrens attack and landed himself in the cross-hairs of the Turbokat and Razor wasted no time in blasting the crippled ship out of the sky. At last, Dark Kat had been utterly and completely destroyed. Below there was cheering going on. 

 

The Sabrens broke up and sought their mates, disappearing quickly to have their power dumped before they were a threat themselves. Grateful to them, Feral wished he had been able to get their names so that they could be thanked properly but understood the need to leave quickly. He was beginning to need his mate rather badly now too. He looked up to see the Turbokat landing on his flight line. Turning away from the street he hurried up the steps and into the building. His officers moved out of his way giving him a clear pathway to the elevators.

 

He reached his office at the same time as his mate. They wrapped arms around each other in relief. They walked quickly into Uly’s office and shut the door behind them. Making quick work of their clothes, T-Bone gently helped his mate to his paws and knees since a frontal entry wasn’t possible with his extended belly in the way. 

 

There was no time for gentleness as he entered his mate quickly. They both groaned at their union holding a moment to savor it then T-Bone pounded his mate hard bringing him to completion rapidly keeping his eyes firmly closed as Uly burst forth into incandescent glory. Below on the street, Ann looked up in time to see the bright burst of light from the top of the tower. She sighed in relief as she realized that Feral was now safe. Turning away she hurried to her van to make her report. She could win a Pulitzer for this.


	12. Chapter 12: The Aftermath

Dawn.....An Hour into the Battle for Megakat City.....

 

Deputy Mayor Briggs had been rudely awakened by violent shaking and loud booms that shook her windows. Groggily lunging out of bed, she went to a window and saw just in the distance a battle raging. Shock ran through her. She ran into her living room and turned on the TV. Ann Gora was breathlessly reporting from near city hall that an army of tanks was invading the city with Dark Kat’s Fear Ship flying overhead. She reported the Enforcers were losing ground against the more advanced armament of the advancing army and the SWAT Kats were barely holding their own against the Fear Ship. Ann was cut off as the battle got too close to her location.

 

Callie stood there holding the remote in stunned disbelief. Shaking herself, she tossed the remote and rushed to her bedroom to get dressed. Very quickly she was out the door and in her car heading uptown. She didn’t get far before the roads were clogged with katizens trying to escape. She was forced to park her car and try to get to city hall on foot. It was tough going as she tried to push through the tide of kats going the opposite direction. 

 

She’d only gone a mile when she caught a newscast in a coffee shop window. She went inside and with the patrons sheltering there watched the brave stand by a line of Sabrens led by Commander Feral on the steps of Enforcer Headquarters. She watched in amazement as the Sabrens with Feral saved the city and Dark Kat was finally destroyed. For a moment no one made a sound them everyone was cheering and hugging each other for joy.

 

Callie’s shoulder’s slumped in relief. She went back outside and was lucky enough to flag down an enforcer patrol. She begged a ride to Enforcer Headquarters. She needed to touch base with Commander Feral so she could give a coherent report to Mayor Manx on just what happened this morning.

 

Enforcer Headquarters......After the Battle......

 

T-Bone had pulled his mate to his side as they recovered from the intense power dump. Uly was panting and trembling when suddenly he lurched to his feet and ran to his bathroom. Startled, T-Bone rolled to his feet and ran after him. He found Ulysses throwing up violently. He dropped to his knees beside his mate and rubbed his back. After heaving for several minutes Uly slumped to the floor unconscious. Before the tiger tom could decide what to do his mate began to convulse. Now truly frightened, T-Bone held on to Ulysses to prevent him from hurting himself and freed a paw to tap his helmet.

 

Outside Feral’s office, Razor was cooling his heels and eyeing Lt Commander Steele balefully. Steele was giving Razor nasty looks. The Sergeant watched them both from the secretary’s desk where he sat waiting for the Commander to be done.

 

Suddenly Razor’s mic came to life. “Razor, send for medical help fast then get in here!” T-Bone shouted frantically.

 

The Sergeant responded first and summoned a medical team. Razor with Steele on his heels rushed into Feral’s office. When they didn’t see anyone they guessed where the pair were.

 

Reaching the bathroom door, both Steele and Razor gaped in horror. A nude Feral was violently convulsing on the floor with a nearly nude T-Bone desperately trying to control him. Razor dropped to the floor and took control of Feral’s legs while Steele squeezed in and wrapped his arms around the Commander’s waist to keep him from bouncing. Feral’s eyes were closed tight and his teeth were clenched. 

 

A few minutes later, Dr. Mewser with his medical team appeared. Giving Feral a quick exam, Mewser asked what had happened. T-Bone gave him a brief synopsis of the past few hours. Dr. Mewser pulled his cell phone out and made an emergency call to Dr. Ainsly at the Sabren Clinic.

 

“This is Dr. Mewser at Enforcer Headquarters. Give me Dr. Ainsly, it’s an emergency.” He demanded. He was connected quickly.

 

“Dr. Ainsly, what’s the problem.”

 

“Commander Feral was forced to gather energy to save the city. He power dumped the energy and seemed fine but suddenly became violently ill and vomited for several minutes before collapsing unconscious. Almost immediately he began convulsing which is still going on. I haven’t administered anything as yet.” Dr. Mewser rapidly apprised the specialist.

 

“Give him 20cc of magnesium push directly into the heart immediately, I’ll stand by.” Dr. Ainsly ordered.

 

“Right!” Mewser responded. He went to his medical kit and searched for the right ampule then withdrawing the correct amount he injected it into Feral’s chest. Everyone waited tensely to see if the meds would work. Seconds later Feral stopped convulsing and lay panting before slowly opening his eyes in confusion. 

 

“He’s stopped convulsing and has regained consciousness.” Mewser reported with relief.

 

“Good. You need to give him IV fluids and another dose of magnesium in four hours. Strict bed rest for the next eight hours. Where is he right now?” Ainsly asked.

 

“He’s on the floor of his office.” Mewser said. 

 

“Don’t allow him to go home. Keep him under close watch in your medical center and I will come to see him later today.” Dr. Ainsly advised and after receiving acknowledgment from Dr. Mewser hung up.

 

Feral began to realize where he was and that he was completely naked in front of everyone. He blushed and tried to get up. Realizing what his problem was one of the medical team yanked the sheet from the gurney and gently draped it over the mortified Commander. Steele and Razor had already stepped out of the bathroom and were waiting and watching when Ms. Briggs arrived. 

 

Callie thought she’d walked into another war zone with all the kats milling around in Feral’s office. She saw Razor and immediately went over to ask him what was going on.

 

“Feral became violently ill after power dumping. T-Bone yelled for help. Steele and I had to help T-Bone hold Feral down because he was suffering convulsions. Every things alright now. Dr. Mewser gave him something and he’s conscious again.” Razor told her. “By the sound of it, Feral’s going to have to stay in the medical center for a while till the docs think he’s fully recovered. Don’t know what caused his problem in the first place, though.” Razor shrugged.

 

In the bathroom, T-Bone hugged his mate in relief. “Crud! Uly you scared me!” 

 

“I don’t know what happened. One minute I was feeling drained but okay and the next I was so nauseated I couldn’t stand it. Every thing after that is a blank.” He said confused.

 

“Oh babe, you got very sick and was convulsing. I had to yell for help to hold you down that’s why there are so many kats here. I’m just glad you are alright again.” T-Bone said nuzzling his mate’s face.

 

“I’m glad I don’t remember then. I feel soo embarrassed. I wonder what caused that?” Ulysses asked.

 

“I don’t know but apparently Dr. Ainsly does. He told Mewser what to give you but you’ll be staying in the med center for a little while so no complaining.” T-Bone warned his mate sternly.

 

Before Feral could respond, Dr. Mewser, who had been taking his pulse and checking him again interrupted. “T-Bone is right, Commander. Let’s get you on the gurney now. Don’t try to help, just relax. Dr. Ainsly wants you to rest and he’ll see you later. So let’s get you out of here.” He said as he moved back and allowed his medics to go in and carefully lift Feral up and move him out to the gurney. He was settled, covered and strapped in place. 

 

Razor grabbed his partner’s clothes and handed them to him through the bathroom door blocking Ms. Briggs from seeing him. Nodding to his partner gratefully, T-Bone dressed quickly and was out the door in time to follow the gurney down to the medical floor. Callie and Razor went along behind them. Steele stayed in Feral’s office knowing he was now in charge for the day. The Sergeant sighed relieved the Commander was alright and annoyed that Steele was in charge. He went back to his own office so he wouldn’t be around when Steele began making demands.

 

Enforcer Headquarters.......Medical Center......

 

Once Feral was settled in his room and hooked up to an IV, Callie asked for a report of what went on that morning. Between the Commander, T-Bone and Razor, Callie got a picture of bravery and a desperate plan to save the city. She looked at Feral with new respect. The city had a pair of heroes but they were vigilantes. But Feral, who was the legitimate protector of the city, had now done something that made him even more of a hero in the eyes of the katizens of the city on top of his giving the katizens two years of free power. Also the volunteer Sabrens had further increased the accolades for all Sabrens by their bravery on top of their civic duty of supplying the city with power.

 

A press conference awarding Feral a medal for bravery and heroism and recognizing the unnamed Sabrens who helped save a city was in order. Mentioning the SWAT Kats part in ridding the city permanently of Dark Kat wouldn’t hurt either. She knew it wouldn’t be hard to sell the Mayor on doing this since it would make him look good too. She needed to get with Ann Gora to get some of the footage of what happened and set up the conference. Unfortunately, it would have to wait until Feral was well again. Until then, she would release a brief thank you from the Mayor’s office to all those involved and say a press conference on the events would be aired at a later date.

 

Pleased with her plans, Callie gave Feral a warm thank you for what he’d done. Told him to rest, thanked the SWAT Kats for their part, and took her leave. Razor added his congratulations, a warning to get well soon and left as well.

 

Exhausted, T-Bone climbed onto the bed and snuggled next to his mate, coaxing Uly to take a nap with him. He purred them both to sleep.

 

Later that afternoon, Dr. Ainsly came to see Feral. He examined him, read his chart and did some tests to check the kitten’s health. 

 

“How are you feeling now, Commander?” He asked politely.

 

“Much better. What happened to me?” Feral asked.

 

“Being pregnant draws a lot of your body’s resources to support the kitten. When you gathered energy it put a strain on your system so that when you dumped the energy later it also dropped the levels of vital minerals in your body and sent you into convulsions. The injections of magnesium helped stabilize you again. The tests I’ve just done show the kitten handled the strain alright. Luckily!” He said shaking his head at how close they’d come to losing both of them. “You were very fortunate to have received medical help so quickly. It made all the difference on your survival.”

 

“Wow! I’m really glad we were here then.” T-Bone said truly grateful that luck had been on their side.

 

“Yes, well.... I want you to stay here until tomorrow. If you are still doing well at that time then I’ll release you back to duty. I can’t stress enough how important it is for you to not gather power again until you deliver. I understand this was an unusual circumstance but you cannot stand another such incident again.” Dr. Ainsly stressed staring at them both.

 

“Yes sir. We know and hopefully no more Omegas will crawl out of the woodwork again until then.” T-Bone said only a little sarcastic.

 

Sighing Ainsly didn’t respond to that and took his leave of the pair with a reminder that Feral was to see him next week.

 

“That wasn’t nice, T-Bone.” Feral scolded mildly as he got comfortable to take another nap.

 

“Aw, I didn’t mean anything by it Uly. It’s the truth after all.” T-Bone snorted climbing back on the bed to join his mate in seeking sleep. He thought he’d never get enough rest. It had been a very hectic day. Kissing Uly deeply, T-Bone cuddled close and let sleep roll over him.

 

Later that evening over the city’s airwaves....... 

 

By late evening, every channel was showing the video of Feral and the Sabrens saving the city with the SWAT Kats dealing the final blow to a serious enemy. The video ended with a brief statement from the Mayor. Clean up had been going full steam all day and by nightfall most of it had been completed. The city was in a celebratory mood with parties going on till very late.

 

Jake had no customers at the garage and felt justified in closing early to get some much needed rest. He was thrilled that Dark Kat was finally gone and went to bed feeling tired but thankful.

 

Early morning.....Enforcer Headquarters......medical center. 

 

Ulysses Feral woke to the feel of his mate’s morning hard on pressing against his tail. T-Bone was nuzzling and nipping his neck ruff.

 

“Morning love, how are you feeling?” T-Bone rumbled.

 

“Hmm, very well....ohh T-Bone that feels soo good....” He mewed happily pressing back against his mate.

 

“I love you babe.......let me show you how much.” T-Bone growled caressing and stroking Uly’s front eliciting moans of pleasure from his mate. He took his time. He wanted to build the pleasure slowly for them both. 

 

It felt soo good having T-Bone make slow intense love to him. It helped to relieve the tension they’d suffered over the last 24 hours. He groaned and writhed in his love’s arms. T-Bone slowly eased his way into his mate’s hot center. He took hold of Uly’s ruff firmly and began a steady rhythm bringing them both to a wonderful completion. For once Ulysses didn’t flash too brightly, most likely due to his overuse yesterday.

 

They cuddled for a little until Uly’s bladder made an urgent demand. Groaning, he flipped the covers off.

 

“What’s the matter love?” T-Bone asked lazily.

 

“Gotta pee!” He said scooting off to the bathroom quickly.

 

When he came back and crawled into bed, T-Bone climbed out to use the bathroom too. Uly got settled and raised the head of the bed to sit up as T-Bone returned. He leaned close and drew Ulysses into a satisfyingly deep kiss. A throat cleared causing them to part slowly nuzzling each other before turning to see who was intruding. 

 

“Good morning, Commander. How are you feeling this morning.” Dr. Mewser asked smiling pleasantly.

 

“I’m feeling very good, thank you.” Feral sighed happily.

 

“Glad to hear it. Let me just check you over.” Mewser said as he placed his stethoscope over the Commander’s chest. He checked the kitten as well. “Everything certainly looks good. I need to check your chems first so a lab tech will be in to draw your blood. Once we get the results of that we’ll see if you can be released. Would you like breakfast now?” He asked as he prepared to leave.

 

“Yuck! Hospital food! Though dinner wasn’t too bad!” Feral grimaced while adding the qualifier..

 

“Actually, because you’re pregnant, you get a fairly substantial and tasty high protein meal.” Mewser coaxed eyeing his patient in amusement.

 

“Okay, I guess.” Feral sighed resignedly.

 

“Alright then, I’ll see you a bit later.” Mewser smiled and left. A few minutes later, a lab tech arrived, took his blood, and left. 

 

T-Bone used the time while waiting for breakfast smooching his mate. It was much better than watching TV. If they had turned on the set they would have been treated to all the hoopla going on about Feral’s actions of the day before. As it was, they were spared the embarrassment.


	13. Chapter 13: A New Sabren Arrives

A week after he returned to duty, Commander Feral was informed by the Deputy Mayor that his presence was required at ten a.m. the next morning in front of the Mayor’s statue at Megakat Park. Feral dreaded what was going to happen. He suspected it was going to be a big political ploy for the Mayor. By honoring the heroes of the battle days ago, Mayor Manx insures his reelection.

 

Sighing, he really wished they would just leave him out of it. He said as much to his mate that night.

 

“Aw, come on, Uly. It isn’t just the Mayor but the katizens that need things like this to help them feel they are getting their city back from the omegas. It’s just ‘feel good’ PR. No point in fighting it. They want Razor and I there too you know.” Chance said hugging his mate.

 

Uly snorted, “How did you get to be so smart about politics?”

 

“By listening to you and Ms. Briggs.” He smirked.

 

His mate still looked very unhappy. “Okay what’s really wrong?” Chance said gently while nuzzling Uly’s face.

 

“My uniform’s don’t fit now. I just look huge.” He moaned in distress.

 

“Oh love. You’re pregnant not fat and you look beautiful to me. Don’t fret so much about it. I know we wanted to keep it secret but your very public plea to the Sabrens scuttled that. Everyone knows you’re expecting now. So let me prove how unimportant it is.” Chance murmured beginning to kiss and caress his love helping Uly forget his distress over his appearance, at least for a little while.

 

Megakat Park.........Next morning......

 

Standing uncomfortably under the cameras and scrutiny of several hundred katizens, Feral pressed a little closer to his mate. His feet were beginning to hurt and he hadn’t heard a word of the Mayor’s long winded speech. He just wanted it to be over. T-Bone suddenly nudged him from behind. When he looked at him, T-Bone nodded to the spot near the Mayor. Sighing to himself, Feral walked over to the Mayor and leaned down a bit so Manx could put a necklace with a shining medal on it around his neck.

 

The Mayor stepped away to the loud applause of the audience then silence reigned as everyone waited for Feral to give a speech of his own.

 

“Thank you Mayor Manx and the katizens of this city for honoring me and my fellow Sabrens. But for me, I really don’t require any such honor. I was only doing my job protecting the city. Thank you anyway for this honor and for giving Sabrens a chance to prove their worth in your eyes. All we ever wanted was to be accepted for who we are and you have given us that chance. I thank you in the name of all the Sabrens that came to my aid and all those who contribute to the welfare of this city.” Feral said briefly and stepped away from the mic. He received a roar of applause and cheers. The SWAT Kats had already been acknowledged for their part so Feral nudged his mate to leave.

 

T-Bone nodded, understanding his mate was getting tired. Standing was difficult for him at this late stage. Waving bye to Ms. Briggs, he and Razor moved off the stage with Feral in tow for the Turbokat parked at the edge of the park. A quick trip and Feral was deposited on the flight line of Enforcer Headquarters. A quick kiss by T-Bone and the SWAT Kats were airborne once more and heading home.

 

Now that all the hoopla was over he could get back to the important work on his desk. He took the necklace off his neck and placed it in the top drawer of his desk. He had a lot of things to accomplish before he was due to deliver. Projects he didn’t want to hand over to Steele had to be parceled to the appropriate officers that would ensure their completion. He didn’t want anything but daily work to be left for Steele’s handling. He had only six weeks left to get things done.

 

The next few weeks went by smoothly with no sign of any other omegas making an appearance. It was hoped that their spectacular defeat of Turmoil and Dark Kat would have scared off the others at least for a little while. The only one that might not be intimidated would be the Pastmaster but there had been no sign of the ugly troll lately.

 

So things were calm around the city when Feral got closer to delivery. He was forced to stay in Enforcer Headquarters now around the clock. He had taken up temporary residence in one of the enforcer apartments in the building so that he would be near medical assistance at all times. The buildings occupants got used to seeing T-Bone there every evening and leaving in the early morning.

 

A cloudy, overcast sky greeted Feral this morning when he kissed his mate goodbye. T-Bone warned him to take it easy. His mate was tiring easier now as Uly’s time got nearer. Sighing, Feral went up to his office and began working on some last minute reports. Most of the important work had been either completed or handed to the appropriate section for action.

 

 

The cloudy sky turned into a thunderstorm by lunchtime. The flash of the lightning and boom of the thunder shook the windows of his office. He was feeling a bit anxious and irritable. His back was aching a bit and he wasn’t hungry for lunch. Sighing, he pushed himself carefully out of his chair and made a trip to the bathroom.

 

Returning to his desk he was stopped by Steele’s entrance with more questions about some of the things he would be handling. Grumbling in annoyance, Feral moved to climb his pedestal to his chair. Before he could put one foot on the first step however, a sharp pain gripped him in a vise.

 

He gasped and reached for the edge of his desk to steady himself. Steele’s eyes widened as he moved quickly to the Commander’s side.

 

“Sir, what’s wrong? Should I call for medical?” He asked worriedly.

 

Feral tried to catch his breath as the pain eased off but before he say anything it came back just as sharp and agonizing. He was nearly doubled over holding onto the desk with a death grip. Steele didn’t ask again but went past the Commander and used his phone to summon a medical team.

 

The pain eased again and Feral took the opportunity to speak. “Steele.....pocket of my coat....communicator....hurry!” He panted as another contraction stiffened his body.

 

Steele went over the Commander’s coat hanging near the door and searched the pockets until he found the special communicator from the SWAT Kats. For once, Steele used his brain and realized why Feral wanted the device. He clicked it on and was rewarded by an immediate response.

 

“Yes love, what do you need?” T-Bone’s voice asked in concern.

 

“This is Steele. Commander Feral is doubled over in pain. I suspect he’s in labor. I’ve already called for medical help but I think he wants you here since he asked for the communicator but isn’t able to talk very well. Better get here quick.” He relayed.

 

“Crud! Thanks. On my way!” T-Bone barked and clicked off.

 

Steele went to Feral’s side and awkwardly tried to rub the Sabren’s back hoping to help ease his pain some. “It’s alright sir, I called your mate. He’s on his way and the medical team should be here any minute.” He told Feral when the Commander had a break in the contractions again.

 

“Thanks!” Feral panted.

 

At that moment, the medical team arrived with Dr. Mewser. He went to the Commander’s side and examined him as Feral once again was caught in another vicious contraction. He groaned in pain.“Bring the gurney here and lock it’s wheels. Looks like its going to be the fast delivery!” He ordered his team. They quickly positioned the gurney near and got it ready for Feral. A wet pad was placed on it. Nearby a basinet had been placed ready to receive the kitten.

 

A sonic boom was heard outside and the Turbokat was seen briefly as it came in over the flight line and did a VTOL landing. T-Bone jumped out and ran for the doors. Within minutes he was striding hurriedly into his mate’s office.

 

“Going to be the fast one T-Bone get ready to do your part.” Dr. Mewser instructed him. Swallowing hard in fear, T-Bone nonetheless straightened his shoulders and walked up to his mate. Using his fingers he carefully pressed certain parts of Uly’s abdomen. A moment later, Feral sighed with relief and was able to stand up straight again.

 

“It won’t last long, love. We need to undress you quickly.” T-Bone warned his mate as he proceeded to peel his mate’s clothes off. The Sergeant had heard the commotion and was right next to T-Bone taking the clothes as T-Bone took them off. A med team member handed T-Bone a loose hospital gown for Feral. He got it on Uly just as the acupuncture touch wore off. Ulysses doubled over again but T-Bone held him and with the help of the rest of the medical team they got the Commander onto the gurney.

 

 

Delivery for his kind was done in a kneeling position. Feral was place on paws and knees until T-Bone could get into position in front of him. Razor would stand behind his partner to give him something to lean on as the tiger tom raised his mate up into his arms. Feral leaned his head onto T-Bone’s shoulder and gripped his arms with his paws. T-Bone grimaced as Ulysses gripped him hard. He knew he was going to have bruises on his biceps tomorrow.

 

Growling with intense pain, Feral pressed his face into his mate’s shoulder hard with every contraction. He couldn’t catch his breath as the contractions kept coming fast and frequent.

 

T-Bone was worried. Ulysses was trembling and gasping in agony. Dr. Mewser had called Dr. Ainsly and was on speaker phone with him. He was told what drugs to administer to help ease some of the pain but that not much more could be done since the delivery would be quick. Mewser injected a painkiller into Feral’s thigh. Feral gave a moan of relief and laid heavily on T-Bone to try and catch his breath.

 

The contractions didn’t abate but they were more bearable. After about thirty minutes Feral was grunting and pressing down. Just a few minutes of that and a gush of fluids rushed from him.

 

“His waters have broken should be fast now. Hold on T-Bone.” Mewser warned as he prepared to deliver the kitten.

 

Feral cried out in pain after every hard push. He writhed against his mate wishing he could get away from the awful agony. One last hard push with everyone around encouraging him, the kitten finally made its appearance. Dr. Mewser heaved the kitten up by its feet and tapped its rear lightly. Fluids ran from the kittens mouth then a squeak was heard followed by a loud squall.

 

There were smiles all around as the doctor cut the umbilical cord and handed the kitten to his assistant who took the kitten to the basinet, wiped it down and suctioned more fluids from its nose and mouth. The little male Sabren was swaddled in a warm blanket.

 

Feral had slid down in exhaustion. T-Bone gently helped him down to the bed more comfortably. Dr. Mewser delivered the afterbirth and his assistants cleaned up the pad and slipped a dry one under the Commander as he was cleaned up and then covered with warm blankets. His newborn kitten was then placed in his arms. T-Bone brought his face close to look adoringly at his new son and to kiss his very tired mate.

 

“He’s beautiful sir!.” Steele exclaimed in awe.

 

“Yeah, he’s a real cutie, Ulysses.” Razor said looking on admiringly.

 

“Yeah, he is and so is his mother. I’m soo proud of you my love.” T-Bone said warmly.Feral just smiled tiredly and said nothing.

 

Once they were settled, Mewser ordered them to be airlifted to the Sabren Clinic so that the kitten and its mother could be properly monitored. T-Bone spoke up quickly and said that he and Razor would take them. Mewser just nodded not surprised by the offer.

 

Soon the new family was rolling down the hall to the elevator and then through the staging area and onto the flight line. Very quickly everyone was loaded and they were off to the Sabren Clinic.

 

 

Next morning......Sabren Clinic Ward........

 

T-Bone was changing the diaper of his new son when Dr. Ainsly came in to see Ulysses. His patient was laying on his side and watching his mate.

 

“Good morning everyone! How was your night?” He asked.

 

“Tiring! He woke up four times!” Feral sighed in exhaustion.

 

“Did he nurse alright? You didn’t have any problems?” He noted Feral’s tired parlor and T-Bone’s rather worse for wear look.

 

“He ate pretty good and Uly seems to have enough milk for him. I would wake and give him to Uly so that he could stay resting but we are still really tired.” T-Bone answered picking his son up and placing him in his bassinet.

 

“Sorry, that is the price a newborn I’m afraid. That is why it is soo important the mother get as much rest as possible whenever the kitten sleeps and why maternity leave is so necessary. It will take you about four weeks to be back to normal and the kitten weaned. Unlike kat kittens, your kitten will mature rapidly for the next six months then its growth pattern will slow down to a more reasonable level. You must refrain from sex for at least a week. Delivery prevents the gathering of energy but after one week it returns to normal.” Dr. Ainsly instructed them.

 

“When can we go home?” Feral asked quietly.

 

“I want you to stay for another day then I’ll release you. That was a hard delivery and I just want to keep an eye on you for a little bit longer.” He said firmly. “Now eat your breakfast when it comes, you need the calories to feed your kitten then rest. T-Bone, the nurses can help him during the day while he is here. Why don’t you get some much needed rest. You can’t help Ulysses if you are dropping from exhaustion.” He warned gently.

 

T-Bone yawned, “Yeah you’re right doc. Man I’m beat. You do what they say love. I’ll be back to see you this evening. Okay?” He said caressing his mate’s cheek.

 

“He’s right, love. You look like hell. Don’t worry about me just get some rest and I’ll do the same. We’ve got to name this little one too so be thinking on some names.” Ulysses sighed and yawned as well.

 

“Okay, maybe Razor can come up with some. Love ya!” He said and leaned down to kiss his mate then took his leave.

 

“I need to examine you so if you’ll roll over please.” Dr. Ainsly asked politely. Groaning, Feral rolled carefully over and let the doctor check him. “Everything seems to be healing nicely. Get some rest. Breakfast should be here in about fifteen minutes.” He said and left the room.

 

Feral rolled back over toward his son’s bassinet and with sleepy eyes he watched him sleep.

 

Two days later, mother and son were back home. The next few weeks were exhausting and an intense learning session. Who knew there was so much to know about caring for a kitten.

 

“Here let me hold him for a bit, love. You need a nap. Little Jeremy and I will have a bit of a father, son bonding session.” Chance smiled cooing at his son in his arms.

 

 

“Thanks, I could really use one. He shouldn’t need to eat for another couple of hours, I hope.” Feral sighed as he made for the bedroom.

 

“Welcome to our world son! You were really unexpected but we love you very much. I have a lot of things to teach you and we’re going to have a good time together.” Chance murmured to his son who just blinked up at him and waved his little arms around. Jeremy was dark brown like his mother with black hair but he had black stripes and warm green eyes like his father.

 

It was six weeks later when Feral was fully back to duty. His son was being cared for by a nanny in his apartment. He would express milk and leave it with her to feed him. If he was able to, he would visit his son during his lunch time but that didn’t happen often. Jeremy was growing fast.

 

Through therapy, he finally found acceptance of his loss of freedom and was able to adjust his thinking to help his son accept his nature and be a happier Sabren than his mother had been. The last of the tension between he and his mate had melted away with his acceptance. He was happier than he’d ever been in his life at last.


End file.
